


Pale Sweet Healing

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Musician Park Chanyeol, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omegaverse, Past Abortion, Priest Do Kyungsoo, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: Para seguir o seu chamado, Do Kyungsoo precisou fazer sacrifícios. Nenhum deles tinha sido penoso, nem lhe custara mais do que estava disposto a pagar. No entanto, isso mudou ao conhecer Park Chanyeol, um ômega de passado exposto e revirado naquela cidade onde tudo e todos era de conhecimento público. Embora não tivesse consciência, Chanyeol era o espinho na carne de seu pastor, que, de casamento marcado, não podia fazer nada a não ser fechar os olhos e aceitar a própria impotência.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrever essa fanfic foi muito especial pra mim, mas não foi fácil. Apesar de ela nem ser tão longa, eu acabei levando quase dois meses pra finalizá-la. Algumas vezes eu cheguei a pensar que eu não ia conseguir terminar a tempo, que eu deveria desistir logo do fest, mas eu tive duas pessoas que me ajudaram demais nesse processo. Vocês sabem quem vocês são. Muito, muito obrigada! No meio dessa jornada, essa história inclusive encontrou uma dona. Então, como eu já te disse, essa fic é pra você! Eu não sei como te agradecer pela força que você me deu, por sempre estar disponível pra ler o que eu tinha escrito e por me escutar falar de coisas aleatórias sobre essa história e inclusive me dar sugestões que foram essenciais pra mim. Sério, a gratidão que eu tenho por toda a ajuda e pela companhia nessa jornada não é pequena. E à pessoa que betou (e me prestou outras ajudas importantíssimas): você é um anjo. Brigada por tudo.  
> E, por fim, eu quero dizer pra pessoa que doou o plot que, sem saber, ela me deu um presente. Quando eu li a planilha de plots eu bati o olho nesse aqui e pensei: é esse ou nada. Apesar de ter um monte de outros plots incríveis, esse aqui falou comigo de um jeito que eu me inscrevi no fest meio que no impulso, mesmo sem ter muito tempo pra me dedicar a ele como eu queria. Espero que você goste! E muito obrigada também!  
> Aos demais leitores, tomara que vocês também gostem!! Obrigada a vocês também por tirarem um tempinho pra ler isso aqui. E à organização do fest, vocês são incríveis!

Kyungsoo atravessou o pórtico e girou a maçaneta da porta que sempre ficava aberta quando ele era esperado. Com as mãos sujas, que provavelmente carregavam vestígios de seu ato sórdido de há pouco, ele maculava tudo o que tocava – móveis, talheres, copos e até Baekhyun (se ao menos tivesse encostado nele, o que jamais acontecia). Tinha repulsa de si mesmo, mas, se pudesse evitar, ele não teria evitado? Fraqueza sua ou a tentação é que era muito forte, de qualquer forma, o fardo era seu e só em suas costas ele pesava.

Como todas as noites em que jantavam, como todas as vezes em que se viam, Baekhyun o instigou e fez questão de deixar claro seu desgosto e sua contrariedade por ser obrigado a conviver com ele. Kyungsoo habilmente desviou de suas provocações, se fez surdo para suas indiretas e críticas. Sua empatia por seu noivo o impedia de detestá-lo. Se Baekhyun se desse conta de que estavam no mesmo barco, talvez pudessem se dar melhor, mas o jovem ômega o via como um inimigo, um aproveitador que se mancomunara à sua família e que tinha apenas os próprios interesses em mente.

Kyungsoo tampouco desejava aquele casamento, mas, assim como Baekhyun, não pudera recusá-lo.

“Já terminou?”, Baekhyun perguntou e, sem esperar resposta, retirou o prato pela metade com um gesto brusco. Respingos de molho de carne caíram na camisa social de Kyungsoo, mas este fingiu não notar. “Então você pode ir embora. Estou com sono.”

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça. Em silêncio, ele se levantou da mesa e acompanhou seu noivo até a cozinha. “Se você está com sono, deixe que eu levo a louça para a pia.”

Baekhyun estalou a língua entre os dentes – não importava o quão solícito e gentil Kyungsoo fosse, suas atitudes sempre eram recebidas com desconfiança ou reprovação. Não era como se o pastor da congregação não compreendesse os motivos de Baekhyun, era só que ele estava cansado de remar contra a corrente. Depois de um dia atarefado e cansativo, depois de peregrinar de casa em casa, escutando e aconselhando suas ovelhas, depois de resolver problemas administrativos e delegar tarefas aos voluntários da igreja, lá no fundo ele desejava jantar com uma pessoa querida, conversar sobre qualquer coisa ou absolutamente nada, relaxar por algumas horas e espairecer a mente. Não era muito a se pedir. Kyungsoo tinha um noivo, mas não um companheiro.

“Vá pra casa”, Baekhyun respondeu, revirando os olhos. “Temos empregados, eles podem fazer isso.”

Kyungsoo não discutiu, nem prolongou por mais tempo aquele encontro deveras inconveniente para Baekhyun. Ele simplesmente deu as costas e refez seu caminho até em casa. Já do lado de fora, uma ventania o recebeu, bagunçando seu cabelo um pouco crescido e agitando a barra de seu sobretudo. A quietude da noite era trespassada pelo assobio fantasmagórico do vento que fazia as folhas secas do outono se agitarem em redemoinhos e tetos de zinco zunirem de um jeito meio alarmante. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, meteu as mãos enregeladas nos bolsos de seu sobretudo e tomou seu rumo.

Não fazia muitos anos desde que ele se mudara para aquela cidade interiorana. Na época que recebera o convite para pastorear a congregação local, havia ficado bastante animado com a oportunidade inesperada – para um clérigo tão jovem, e ainda mais um alfa, podia-se dizer que era quase inédita. Kyungsoo, todavia, contava com privilégios que poucos em situação semelhante possuíam; ele era o pupilo do arcebispo da região, tinha seus favores e sua preferência, de modo que seu nome foi o primeiro a ser apontado e o único a ser realmente considerado. Com apenas vinte e nove anos, ele já era pastor há sete e há dois tinha sua própria congregação.

Com essa posição, vieram também exigências, como já era esperado. A principal delas era que, como um pastor e um alfa, ele não poderia permanecer solteiro. _Como alfa, você deve assumir um compromisso e ter um parceiro_ , dissera o arcebispo, num tom que não deixava brecha para argumentações. _Dessa forma, as pessoas passarão a ter mais segurança em você e ninguém o verá como uma ameaça_.

Kyungsoo concordou – o que poderia fazer? O arcebispo estava certo. Um alfa solteiro, que não marcara ninguém, era perigoso. A sociedade, principalmente os ômegas sem marca, lidavam com esse tipo com extrema cautela, como se todos eles fossem agressores em potencial. Pouco interessava seu status social, seus valores e caráter, ou que educação haviam recebido. É sabido que a natureza sempre fala mais alto e ela é implacável.

Foi assim que ele e o irmão do prefeito se viram naquele arranjo desagradável. Byun Baekhyun, um ômega de reputação arruinada e que já passara da idade ideal para o matrimônio, pôde apenas acatar a decisão que seu irmão, junto ao arcebispo, tomara para a sua vida. Era casamento ou ostracismo. Azar o dele, Baekhyun tinha muito a perder.

Às vezes, Kyungsoo fantasiava sobre como tudo seria se Baekhyun desistisse. Se o ômega simplesmente decidisse resistir e o recusasse, fosse contra sua família, seu irmão, a igreja na qual deveria servir. Kyungsoo acalentava essa esperança inútil de que, um dia, Baekhyun iria até às últimas consequências – que benção seria se ele tomasse alguma atitude em relação a essa união que encarava com tanto desgosto. A essa altura, só ele tinha algum espaço para fazer uma manobra como essa. Kyungsoo, de pés e mãos atados, só era capaz de acenar e sorrir, acatar e obedecer. Sem agência em relação à decisão mais definitiva de sua vida, sua única rota de fuga passava pela emancipação de Baekhyun.

Por outro lado, caso seu noivo não se rebelasse, ele teria que ir adiante com aquele casamento – e esse cenário era o mais provável de acontecer, no fim das contas. Ele teria que esperar por Baekhyun na nave de sua igreja, recebê-lo no altar, ajoelhar-se ao lado dele e trocar falsas juras de amor e devoção, cumplicidade e companheirismo. Diante de seus deuses e de seus pastoreados, seria forçado a mentir. Kyungsoo teria que fingir que Chanyeol não existia, que jamais tinha existido, que não era ele dominando seus pensamentos da hora que acordava até a hora que ia dormir.

Mais tarde, Kyungsoo seria cobrado. Ainda que Baekhyun o rejeitasse, eles seriam obrigados a produzir um herdeiro, dois, três, quatro. Pois bem-aventurada é a árvore que produz frutos e frutos numerosos. E quando esse momento chegasse, ainda que seu corpo só desejasse o de Chanyeol, ele não teria alternativa a não ser se deitar com Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo não tinha escolha.

Ou tinha. Mas entre abrir mão de sua vocação e calar sua volúpia, ele se consolava ao pensar que há certa nobreza e abnegação em controlar seus desejos lascivos e não se deixar governar por eles. Que tivesse se trancado na sala pastoral e evocado as imagens nada pudicas que tinha de Chanyeol enquanto se estimulava, que tivesse sussurrado o nome dele ao chegar ao orgasmo, que tivesse apenas lavado as mãos antes de ir jantar com Baekhyun – tudo isso poderia ignorar, por enquanto. Que tivesse certeza de que tais comportamentos perdurariam até depois de casado, também era fato que não se mencionava.

Kyungsoo fazia o que era possível fazer. Ele era fraco e também um pouco covarde; ele estava prometido a um homem que não amava e amava um homem que não poderia ter. Seu dilema era tão mesquinho, sua tragédia, tão patética.

Com o coração pesado, ele voltou para a igreja, que era também seu lar e seu cárcere.

❈

Na congregação, havia quem torcesse o nariz para Chanyeol. Afinal, ele tinha feito sua fama na adolescência e, numa cidade pequena como aquela, as pessoas nunca esqueciam realmente as falhas alheias. Havia tantos boatos sobre ele quanto bocas para espalhá-los – era difícil distinguir o que era real do que era fabricação de gente desocupada. De todo modo, Chanyeol era controverso. Ele era um ômega em idade fértil, sem marca e sem parceiro. Ele deveria estar casado há uns bons anos, mas insistia na solteirice.

Contudo, por mais que seu passado fosse terreno fértil para rumores e fofocas, em sua vida adulta, fosse qual fosse sua motivação para tanto, ele se comportava de maneira exemplar. Havia até quem tivesse perdoado seus pecados e excessos de juventude. As pessoas mudam, não? E Chanyeol claramente havia mudado. Ele passara vários anos longe da cidade, havia frequentado a universidade e se formado, coisa ainda rara para ômegas, e só voltara por que sua velha mãe precisava de ajuda. Antigamente, o relacionamento entre mãe e filho era turbulento e complicado, mas a situação diferia muito desde o retorno de Chanyeol. Se antes ele a desrespeitava e gritava de volta se ela lhe levantava a voz, agora ele era manso e paciente com a senhora Park.

Chanyeol era um bom moço. Durante o dia, trabalhava no conservatório de música local. Ele tinha turmas e alunos particulares, era um professor muito querido e procurado. Sua popularidade era tanta que atraía até aspirantes a músicos de cidades vizinhas, motivo pelo qual suas turmas eram sempre cheias. Às vezes, tinha que fazer hora extra para dar conta de todos os alunos, mas ele não reclamava. Estava fazendo o que amava e, por mais que de vez em quando se sentisse extenuado, valia a pena.

Havia também o trabalho voluntário na igreja. Ele mesmo decidira dar aulas gratuitas de violão e canto a um grupo de crianças carentes da comunidade. As noites de quarta eram reservadas a eles. O Pastor Do tinha lhe dado todo o suporte e apoio e Chanyeol se sentia extremamente grato pelo voto de confiança. Quando menino, ele também tinha sido uma criança sem muitos recursos, a qual fora acolhida por aquela mesma igreja. A congregação lhe dera seu primeiro violão e também lá ele tinha recebido suas primeiras aulas de piano. O quão agradável não era retribuir, depois de tantos anos?

“Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho, Chanyeol”, o pastor Do tinha lhe dito, logo no começo, um sorriso gentil adornando seus lábios cheios. “Mas eu quero saber como está sendo essa experiência pra você, se você também está gostando. Eu sei que você tem trabalhado além da conta no conservatório e eu detestaria que o serviço voluntário na igreja lhe desgastasse.”

Chanyeol sorriu de orelha a orelha. Seus gestos eram amplos e cheios de ânimo. Ele nunca respondia com apatia ou desinteresse – havia algo nele sempre tão vivo, sempre tão caloroso.

“De maneira nenhuma, pastor!”, ele se apressou em explicar. “Eu tenho trabalhado muito, sim, mas não estou cansado. Na verdade, pelo contrário! Eu me sinto muito mais energizado. Acho que eu corro o risco de soar muito sentimental, mas fazer isso é meu propósito. Eu adoro o que estamos fazendo aqui, de verdade.”

Kyungsoo assentiu, algo se acendendo em seu peito. Como não se sentir inspirado por aquele jovem músico que dizia ter propósito? Park Chanyeol era diferente de seu pastor em muitas instâncias – enquanto Kyungsoo se sentia sobrecarregado por seus inúmeros afazeres, ele se sentia _energizado_. Kyungsoo já fora idealista como essa ovelha, mas já há um tempo tinha se transformado num pastor impassível. Chanyeol adorava o que faziam ali, ao passo que, para Kyungsoo, as coisas haviam começado a amargar.

“Que bom, Chanyeol”, ele respondeu. “Fico feliz.”

❈

Era provável que sua atração tivesse começado bem antes – a primeira vez que ela se tornou flagrante e evidente para Kyungsoo, no entanto, foi quando ele recebeu Chanyeol em seu confessionário. Era algo corriqueiro, ouvir os pecados dos congregados, perdoá-los, dar a eles contrição. Mas com Chanyeol foi diferente. Kyungsoo o ouviu sussurrar suas faltas e suas entranhas queimaram. Era tão sujo, terrivelmente reprovável que ele desejasse alguém que se colocava sob seu julgo daquela forma, que se assumia vulnerável, que abaixava as próprias reservas em busca de paz de espírito e alento. Kyungsoo se sentia um predador, um crápula. Havia uma aliança de noivado em seu dedo, mas ele cobiçava um ômega além de seu alcance.

Com o tempo, ficou impossível não reparar que esse desejo era recíproco. E não era ainda pior que o fosse? Chanyeol era discreto e reticente em sua volúpia, mas ela não podia ser disfarçada. Se não se policiasse, apenas com o olhar poderia rasgar as vestes do alfa no qual queria cavalgar. Ele não havia mudado tanto assim, afinal, e sua índole era a de um degenerado. Ainda era o ômega lascivo e sem pudor que fora em sua adolescência, atirando-se no colo de alfas que não poderiam levá-lo a sério, que nunca iriam assumi-lo. Apesar de fazer anos desde a última vez que estivera com alguém, suas tendências persistiam. Chanyeol se restringia, se reprimia, mas a visão de Kyungsoo lhe era irresistível. Bastava tê-lo perto para se flagrar molhado e exalando seus feromônios. Era mais forte que ele.

Kyungsoo se movia de um jeito confuso – ele ia adiante e corria na direção oposta, sua expressão revelava tudo, já suas palavras eram sérias e firmes. Ele tratava Chanyeol com respeito, da mesma forma como tratava as demais ovelhas, mas havia algo distinto em seus modos. Pupilas dilatadas, isso sem contar o jeito feroz como ele encarava Chanyeol ou como se atrapalhava e fugia sem explicação. Acima de todos os indícios, havia o cheiro que ele se permitia liberar quando estavam a sós. Era intoxicante. Era proposital. Chanyeol ficava quase embriagado, mas não se afastava, não se sentia intimidado ou ameaçado. Era bom, era excitante. Ele queria o pastor e o pastor o queria, mas o pastor era um homem decente e estava noivo. Nada iria acontecer entre eles dois.

“Eu vou me casar na primavera”, Kyungsoo tinha lhe lembrado. Estavam só os dois na sala de música – Chanyeol até poderia encontrar outra razão para justificar o rubor em seu pescoço e na ponta de suas orelhas, mas não para o jeito como cruzava as pernas com tanta urgência. “Meu noivo... O irmão do prefeito...”

“Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol se apressou em dizer. Queria que Kyungsoo soubesse que ele não só estava ciente da existência desse noivo, como jamais tentaria interferir naquele compromisso. “Eu sei quem ele é. Ele foi meu sênior na escola.”

“Ah, claro”, Kyungsoo não ousava sair de trás da cauda do piano. Entre ele e Chanyeol, era difícil dizer qual seria o primeiro a estar em condições de deixar aquele recinto. “Vocês eram amigos?”

“Não”, Chanyeol sorriu amarelo. Impossível que fosse amigo de Baekhyun, um garoto rico e popular, enquanto ele era só um pobretão esquisito. “Eu sei quem ele é, mas acho que ele provavelmente não faz ideia de quem eu sou.”

Chanyeol estava enganado. No último ano de colegial, seu nome era conhecido por novatos e veteranos e até por quem já tinha se graduado, como era o caso de Baekhyun. O que ele havia feito não era algo desprezível. Na verdade, suas aventuras tinham sido, por meses a fio, fonte inesgotável de interesse e especulação. Nem nos anos em que passara fora da cidade suas desventuras foram totalmente esquecidas.

De tão patética, a história chegava a ser constrangedora. Chanyeol era um imbecil.

Quando tinha dezessete anos, ele conheceu um alfa por quem se apaixonou. O tal alfa era estrangeiro, aluno novato na escola, e todos os ômegas, garotos e garotas, suspiravam por ele pelos corredores da escola. Ele recebera cartas e confidências, mas as rejeitou todas. Seu nome era Wu Yifan e, por alguma razão, Chanyeol atraiu sua atenção. Em segredo, eles começaram a se encontrar. E foi com Wu Yifan que Chanyeol perdeu sua virgindade. Antes do fim do ano letivo, porém, Yifan foi embora da cidade. O trabalho de seu pai exigia que ele se mudasse com frequência e sem sobreaviso – e, ainda que se dissesse apaixonado por Chanyeol, o que ele poderia fazer? Ele também só tinha dezessete anos, nenhum emprego ou condições de se manter ali sozinho. A família de Chanyeol era pobre – mesmo que quisessem, eles não poderiam acolher mais uma pessoa em sua casa minúscula.

Era pra ter terminado aí. Um coração partido e depois remendado deveria ter sido a única lembrança desse não-namoro, desse envolvimento pueril que foi vivido como um segredo, embora nenhum dos dois precisasse esconder de ninguém que estavam juntos.

Quando Yifan partiu, Chanyeol não sabia que estava grávido.

Três meses depois, já se via o contorno de sua barriga protuberante.

Antes de se formar no ensino médio e antes de completar dezoito anos, Chanyeol fez um aborto numa clínica clandestina. Não era para ninguém saber, mas todos acabaram descobrindo.

❈

Demorou um tempo para Chanyeol se recuperar. Ele pensou que, para superar, precisaria fazer sacrifícios – deixar sua cidade natal, praticamente cortar os laços com sua família, fingir que nada havia acontecido, sufocar a dor insuportável. Seus esforços eram insistentes, mas inúteis, pois, de qualquer forma, Chanyeol era um ômega, e um em total conformidade com seu gênero – havia nele um instinto irrefreável que se tornou ainda mais aflorado após o aborto. Em condições ideias, ele teria tido aquele bebê. Ele teria comemorado sua existência, teria comprado um belo enxoval, teria feito seu chá de bebê e pendurado na geladeira de casa fotos do ultrassom. Chanyeol se dava bem com crianças, sempre quis ser pai.

Nas últimas décadas, havia um movimento crescente de ômegas que rejeitavam essa imposição social, que não queriam ser vistos apenas como úteros ambulantes. Chanyeol compartilhava das mesmas indignações, ele concordava que eram reinvindicações de extrema importância e relevância. Mas também havia nele esse desejo visceral de criar vida, uma ânsia de um dia segurar nos braços seu próprio filho. Chanyeol era um ômega inesperadamente tradicional. Talvez ele não tivesse porte de ômega – de certo não parecia um à primeira vista. Ele era desajeitado, seus membros, longos demais. Se ria, saia distribuindo tapas em quem quer que estivesse por perto. Era seu jeito espontâneo de rir. Ele às vezes falava alto demais para um _ômega,_ sentava com as pernas abertas, sua voz era grave e profunda, seus traços não eram delicados o suficiente. Ele não parecia vulnerável ou frágil.

A verdade é que Chanyeol não tinha compromisso nenhum em _parecer_ um ômega. Ele simplesmente era um, então por que se forçar a se encaixar num estereotipo, por que seguir a cartilha que dava conta de como uma pessoa com seu ranking deveria se portar e agir? Estava em seu DNA. Ele não tinha como fugir daquilo, tampouco era possível se tornar mais ômega do que já era.

Mas havia quem discordasse, sempre havia. Quando ainda nem havia manifestado seu gênero secundário, sua mãe já o cercava de críticas. Nada que Chanyeol fizesse estava bom, nada do que ele era parecia o bastante. Era quase como se a mulher tivesse se empenhado para estraçalhar a autoestima de seu único filho, trabalhando incansavelmente para esse fim, por anos sem pausa. Chanyeol não iria culpá-la, ele conhecia bem demais o contexto e as motivações de sua mãe – não era também ela uma ômega que fracassara em ser uma ômega exemplar? Ainda assim, de tanto repeli-lo, ela acabara por atirá-lo nos braços do primeiro alfa que o aceitou. Se é que é justo fazer essa associação de causa e efeito. Chanyeol diria que não era.

Era tão ridículo pensar assim, era tão patético considerar as coisas por essa perspectiva. Mas não foi o que aconteceu? Em Wu Yifan, Chanyeol encontrou alguém que via em si alguma beleza, algum atrativo. Chanyeol era inseguro, Yifan o elogiava. Chanyeol acreditava que jamais encontraria um alfa que o quisesse e Yifan o quis. Ele devia se sentir no mínimo grato. Certamente se sentiu perplexo, um pouco desacreditado no começo. Era como nos filmes. Um ômega desajeitado e excluído de repente é descoberto pelo alfa bonitão e popular. Às escondidas, eles vivem uma história de amor intensa e verdadeira. Eles se apaixonam e o alfa sequer se importa com o fato de o ômega ser um esquisitão. Eles se amam.

Se ao menos Chanyeol não tivesse engravidado... Mas como isso _não_ iria acontecer? Ele havia se entregado de corpo e alma, confiara cegamente, se esquecera de suas reservas, tinha se jogado de cabeça naquele relacionamento. Ele era apenas um adolescente. Ele estava apaixonado. Wu Yifan foi seu primeiro amor.

Tinha sido um conto de fadas até que virou um pesadelo. O que diabos Chanyeol ia fazer com uma criança no ventre? Como ele a sustentaria? Quem ficaria ao seu lado? Yifan havia ido embora e sua mãe provavelmente o expulsaria de casa se ficasse sabendo. Ele não tinha realmente nenhuma opção – ou tinha?

Já fazia doze anos desde então. Chanyeol estava beirando os trinta, mas certos arrependimentos nunca nos abandonam. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás, ele teria feito diferente? Ele teria ficado com aquela criança, mesmo sabendo das consequências? Se fosse só ele a sofrer, ele teria aceitado, ele teria ido adiante. O que não suportava era pensar em trazer ao mundo uma criatura inocente que, por causa de sua imprudência, seria desprezada e renegada. Sem um alfa para provê-la, sem família; por ela, só teria um pai ômega, que era jovem demais, desempregado e inexperiente.

Chanyeol dizia para si mesmo que tinha poupado seu filho. Não foi só um gesto de desespero e egoísmo, também havia amor em sua decisão. Ele a tinha protegido. Em contrapartida, nunca iria conhecer essa criança. Ele nunca a pegaria no colo, não a ninaria até ela dormir. Ele tinha se privado do prazer de vê-la crescer, falar suas primeiras palavras, aprender a andar e a comer sozinha. Ele lamentava e sofria.

Em circunstâncias ideais, ele teria dado à luz a esse filho. Ele teria sido tão, tão feliz junto com sua criança.


	2. 2

Chanyeol gostava de ir para a igreja. Na adolescência, ele tinha frequentado a congregação só porque era o único jeito de participar do coral e receber aulas gratuitas de violão, piano e música. Na idade adulta, porém, ele criou gosto por aquilo – e acabou descobrindo na espiritualidade um canal de cura, uma forma de aliviar suas dores e remorsos. Ali, diante dos seus deuses, ele se sentia amado e amparado. Eles não o julgavam, eles o compreendiam, conheciam suas razões melhor que ele mesmo.

Havia a deusa ômega, que, assim como Chanyeol, também perdera filhos ainda no ventre. A diferença é que seu aborto tinha sido espontâneo, mas, semelhante a seu devoto, ela sentia falta daquele rebento que jamais conhecera. Em frente à igreja local, uma estátua de bronze havia sido erigida, a deusa ômega segurando sua barriga inchada de frutos benditos. Aos pés dela, Chanyeol se ajoelhava e a adorava, rezava pela alma de sua criança perdida, lhe pedia perdão, agradecia. Era um ritual seu – Kyungsoo costumava vê-lo de longe, os olhos cerrados, o semblante concentrado, mas relaxado. A fé de Chanyeol era proporcional à sua dedicação ao trabalho voluntário.

“Você chegou cedo hoje”, Kyungsoo o cumprimentou, quando Chanyeol enfim abriu os olhos e se levantou. “Ainda é dia.”

Chanyeol se encolheu em seu casaco largo – estavam no começo do inverno, mas já fazia um frio de gelar os ossos.

“Um dos meus alunos não pôde ir à aula hoje”, ele esclareceu; o ar que saia de sua boca era espesso, esbranquiçado. Kyungsoo sentiu uma pontada no peito – era como se inadvertidamente reagisse aquele ômega que sentia frio. Havia algo em seu íntimo que lhe impelia a se aproximar e aquecê-lo em seus braços, mas racionalmente sabia que não podia fazer isso. “Então eu vim pra cá. Não tem problema, não é, pastor Do?”

“Nenhum problema”, Kyungsoo se apressou em dizer. Chanyeol de costume só aparecia durante a noite, quando já havia encerrado seu expediente no conservatório. Geralmente, ao se encontrarem, havia outras pessoas ao redor, gente demandando a atenção de Kyungsoo, muito falatório ou só o pastor falando. Ultimamente, contudo, ocasiões assim eram cada vez mais frequentes. Kyungsoo queria ficar mais perto de Chanyeol, estar a sós com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ciente de que nada de bom nasceria de uma intimidade maior entre eles. “Você é sempre muito bem-vindo aqui, Chanyeol. É sua casa também.”

Chanyeol abriu um sorriso amplo. Sim, era a casa dele. A deusa ômega acolhia suas criaturas, todas elas, tivessem elas só pecados ou grandes virtudes – para ela, eram todos iguais. Seus amados filhos.

“Obrigado, pastor Do. Posso entrar?”

“Claro.”

Kyungsoo o conduziu para dentro, daquele jeito cortês tão comum em certos alfas. Era como se com sua presença, ele protegesse Chanyeol; como se, com seu próprio corpo, o escoltasse. Sua postura era protetora, firme e máscula – tudo nele gritava  _ alfa _ . Que sorte a de Baekhyun, Chanyeol se flagrou pensando. O pastor Do o trataria bem.

E no instante seguinte ele se açoitou mentalmente. Que raios de pensamento era esse? O que ele tinha a ver com isso? Ele tinha pensado como um ômega carente e desesperado por atenção alfa. Chanyeol não era assim,  _ não queria _ ser assim.

“Ouvi dizer que você já está organizando o coral de Natal”, Kyungsoo comentou, arrancando-o bruscamente de seus devaneios. “As crianças estão animadas. Esse ano vamos ter figurino novo, você sabia disso? Nada daqueles trajes mofados e puídos, a arquidiocese aprovou orçamento para nossa congregação comprar tudo novo.”

“Ah, verdade?”, o humor de Chanyeol mudou em um instante. “Que ótimo! No natal passado, as crianças reclamaram um bocado das roupas velhas. Mesmo depois de lavadas, elas ainda não cheiravam bem.”

Não era nada engraçado, mas Kyungsoo não resistiu e riu. Chanyeol era tão expansivo, tão espontâneo – coisas que, se ditas por outras pessoas seriam apenas triviais, quando ditas por ele soavam divertidas. O ômega ficou apreensivo; apesar de o pastor ter rido, ele temeu ter parecido rude.

“Não foi uma crítica! Por favor, não leve a mal, pastor”, ele se apressou em se justificar, mas Kyungsoo deu um aceno despreocupado, sorrindo de um jeito ameno. Foi o bastante para que Chanyeol soubesse que não o havia ofendido com seu comentário impensado.

“Não se preocupe, Chanyeol. Você tem razão, as roupas eram velhas e cheiravam mal”, ele disse – e sua mão repousou nas costas do rapaz mais alto, como para lhe assegurar de que falava a sério. Tão logo atinou que aquele gesto era um tanto íntimo demais, Kyungsoo recolheu a própria mão, como se tivesse acabado de queimá-la em fogo ardente. “Eu sempre vejo você orando diante da estátua da deusa. Está tudo bem? Se precisar de aconselhamento, eu posso te atender eu mesmo ou procurar outro pastor que possa te aconselhar e caminhar com você.”

Chanyeol foi pego de surpresa. Ele não esperava aquele assunto.

Ele ponderou. Se estava tudo bem? Sim, de certa forma. Ele tinha um emprego, certo conforto material e suas contas estavam pagas. Sua mãe não era das melhores companhias – na verdade, ela continuava sendo uma pessoa difícil de conviver e Chanyeol frequentemente se via pisando em ovos para não instigá-la ou gerar atrito desnecessário. Eles não moravam sob o mesmo teto, mas Chanyeol a visitava quase todos os dias, fosse para se certificar de que ela não estava precisando de alguma coisa, fosse por uma espécie de contrição que impunha a si mesmo. De qualquer forma, ele era um filho dedicado, assim como era dedicado a tudo que se propunha fazer.

Havia também o trabalho voluntário na igreja, as crianças e jovens que tinham em Chanyeol mais que um professor de música – para elas, ele era um mentor, uma figura paterna com a qual podiam contar. E ele tinha consciência de que representava essa segurança e esse acolhimento que muitas delas não tinham em casa. Chanyeol tinha família, tinha um ofício, tinha uma missão. Então, depois de todos esses anos, o que estava faltando? Era um vazio, ele sabia. Uma falta abstrata, saudade, melancolia. Nada que pudesse ser facilmente explicado – como poderia se fazer entender para o pastor Do?

“Eu nunca contei pra ninguém”, ele disse, de supetão, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Não tinha planejado fazer aquela confissão no interior de sua igreja, para o alfa que o assombrava em pensamentos e que o levava a cobiçar o que pertencia a seu próximo. Ainda assim, saiu. Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, seus olhos se arregalando por um instante – ele logo se lembrou de controlar sua expressão, de não parecer tão chocado. Ele estava mesmo pronto para guardar os segredos de Chanyeol? Era muito íntimo, não se sentia digno. Mas o que poderia dizer a essa altura, se ele mesmo tinha se oferecido para ser seu ouvinte e conselheiro?

“Eu fui um adolescente muito bobo e ingênuo, pastor. Agora que sou homem feito, percebo que a maioria dos adolescentes é assim, mas as minhas circunstâncias foram um pouco mais graves. Minha mãe foi abandonada pelo meu pai quando eu ainda era pequeno e teve que me criar sozinho. Ela era uma ômega rejeitada e amargurada e talvez nem tivesse consciência disso, mas ela acabou transferindo pra mim quase todas as suas frustrações e paranoias. Não é uma história super trágica e inédita, talvez você já tenha ouvido mil casos parecidos. Não é raro encontrar por aí um ômega tolo que acaba se deixando levar por qualquer promessa besta. Ômega tolo devia ser pleonasmo, não é, pastor? A maioria de nós foi criado e condicionado pra ser assim, bem idiota, bem crédulo.”

Kyungsoo meneou em negativa. Não era assim que ele enxergava os ômegas. Ele fez que ia abrir a boca, mas, uma vez que Chanyeol tinha começado, não ia parar. Não havia abertura e Kyungsoo não queria interrompê-lo – ele deixou que o jovem músico falasse do que seu coração estava cheio. Se era de um ouvinte que Chanyeol precisava, Kyungsoo seria esse ouvinte.

“Você deve ter escutado essa história, pastor. A cidade inteira sabe. Eu passei vários anos longe daqui e mesmo assim as pessoas não se esqueceram do que eu fiz na minha juventude. Pelo contrário, elas fazem questão de lembrar e de me olhar torto por isso. Mas vai ver eu mereço, não é? Eu também me culpo, eu também não me perdoo. Não foi uma coisa que eu fiz com prazer, pastor. Não foi mesmo. Eu queria ter meu filho nos meus braços, mas que tipo de vida eu tinha condição de dar a ele naquela época? Ele poderia estar aqui comigo agora, mas a que custo?”

Kyungsoo engoliu a seco.

“Seu filho...?”

Chanyeol, que até então estivera em pé, se sentou num dos bancos largos da igreja; ele descansou o cotovelo no espaldar que se projetava do banco da frente, pensativo. Ele nunca tinha falado sobre esse assunto com ninguém antes – agora percebia que falar era surpreendentemente aliviante.

“Pastor, quando eu tinha dezessete anos, eu me envolvi com um alfa da minha escola e engravidei. Ele foi embora antes do fim do ano letivo e eu decidi fazer um aborto. Pensei que você já soubesse. A maioria das beatas sabe e é por isso que elas não gostam de mim.”

❈

Por fim, Chanyeol descobriu que as beatas tinham sido discretas o suficiente para não levar aquele assunto ao pastor Do. Então elas não tentaram arruinar sua reputação mais do que já estava arruinada, o que era uma boa coisa. Até que Chanyeol revelasse em confidência, Kyungsoo realmente não fazia ideia de que ele tinha se excedido no passado, feito sexo pré-marital e um aborto na adolescência. Mesmo assim, o jovem pastor não o tratou diferente, não o olhou feio e não o julgou. Ele foi além – Kyungsoo garantiu a Chanyeol que a deusa compreendia suas motivações, que ela era justa e amável e que certamente o havia perdoado.

Chanyeol o encarou com flagrante estranhamento. Perdão? Essa palavra, esse conceito, eram novidades para ele.

Kyungsoo era um homem de discurso comedido. Suas falas eram pontuais, sucintas. Ele falou precisamente o necessário, nem mais, nem menos. Com extrema habilidade, com seu jeito sério, mas atencioso e agradável, ele criou uma atmosfera de segurança e acolhimento para Chanyeol – para que ele pudesse expressar sua dor sem medo de se deparar com dedos em riste e acusadores. Kyungsoo, mesmo mantendo certa distância física, mesmo que temesse transpor seus limites, fez o que qualquer pastor comprometido com seu chamado faria. Ele acompanhou Chanyeol, metaforicamente segurou sua mão e o conduziu por um caminho menos espinhoso. Os deuses são justiça, é verdade, mas também são amor. Eles nos enxergam como somos, não como aparentamos ser. Eles entendem e eles perdoam.

Chanyeol nunca tinha ousado dividir o fardo que, de tão pesado, ameaçava vergar suas costas. De repente, ele tinha alguém que não só se propunha a escutá-lo, como também lhe dizia que ele tinha seu valor, que ele era amado e importante. Quem não comete faltas? Quem não peca? O que Chanyeol tinha feito era grave, mas não era o pior dos crimes. E ele não procurava se redimir em tudo o que fazia? Os deuses com certeza reconheciam seus esforços e, sobretudo, seu arrependimento.

Kyungsoo deu textos e sermões para Chanyeol ler. Compartilhou vídeos de pregações, opiniões de pastores renomados e estudiosos da palavra. O aborto era uma ofensa contra a fertilidade, algo censurável e passível de punição. No entanto, todos concordavam que, para cada pecado, havia uma penitência. Para cada decisão, uma motivação. Chanyeol guardava para si mesmo os sorrisos que quase rebentavam em seu rosto sempre que o pastor Do lhe dava uma palavra de conforto – ele queria retribuir todo aquele cuidado, mas não tinha certeza até que ponto suas atitudes seriam apropriadas. Chanyeol se conhecia suficientemente bem. Ele lutava contra seus sentimentos e pensamentos, porém, não negaria a existência deles – reconhecer que eles existiam era necessário para contorná-los, pensava.

Kyungsoo era seu líder espiritual, uma pessoa de bom coração que aceitou caminhar com essa ovelha de alma alquebrada e coração abatido. Mas não era com suas indumentárias de clérigo que Chanyeol o imaginava quando fechava os olhos antes de dormir. Em sua mente turva pelo desejo, Kyungsoo aparecia não com sua expressão sóbria e serena de costume – ele tinha os olhos escuros, ferozes, um tanto ameaçadores. Sua presença, sua postura, seu cheiro propositalmente inebriante, forte e intenso, os músculos tensionados – tudo nele, enfim, gritava  _ alfa _ .

_ Alfa, alfa, alfa _ .

Por que Chanyeol era indulgente consigo mesmo? Ele se permitia envolver-se por essas fantasias, se tocava e sussurrava o nome alheio quando chegava ao orgasmo. Kyungsoo talvez tivesse razão ao dizer que os pecados que Chanyeol cometera no passado poderiam ser perdoados, mas e quanto ao que ele fazia no presente? Conspurcando a imagem de um homem que só tentava ajudá-lo, que, ademais, estava noivo? Tão vulgar.

Depois de se limpar e de voltar para a cama, Chanyeol encarava o teto e se martirizava. Gostaria de parar com aquilo, era sujo, reprovável, nojento. Kyungsoo não merecia ser feito de fantoche sexual, nem mesmo em pensamento. Na mesma medida em que se flagelava, também tentava aliviar a própria consciência, oscilando entre duas linhas de pensamentos – o que fazia era uma ofensa sem vítimas, certo? Chanyeol cerrava os punhos, travava a mandíbula, suas narinas dilatadas, mas seu corpo nu ainda recendia a sexo, ainda guardava a memória do prazer que só alcançava se evocava a lembrança do pastor Do. Nenhum outro alfa mexia tanto consigo. Nenhum tinha esse poder de penetrar em seu sistema, bagunçando tudo, o tirando de seu juízo normal.

O que estava acontecendo? Era gratidão? Não, não podia ser só gratidão. Chanyeol estava carente, mas não tanto assim. Era importante reconhecer o mal para poder combate-lo, era o que repetia de si para si, numa tentativa meio torta de se consolar por mais uma vez ter fraquejado. Ele desejava Kyungsoo. Ele queria Kyungsoo dentro de si, o preenchendo com seu nó, jorrando sêmen alfa em seu interior. Era para ser uma luta interna? Chanyeol novamente ia a nocaute. E fechava os olhos, suas mãos retomando o trabalho que há pouco tinham terminado.

❈

Baekhyun não estava de bom humor, para variar. Naquela noite, como já tinha virado tradição, eles se encontraram para jantar juntos. Não fosse pela insistência do arcebispo e do prefeito, Kyungsoo já teria inventado uma desculpa qualquer para não fazer aquelas visitas que, para seu noivo, eram extremamente inconvenientes e indesejadas. Baekhyun se comportava como um garoto birrento, fazendo barulho com os talheres e balançando as pernas, como se fizesse questão de deixar bem claro seu desgosto por estar ali com Kyungsoo.

“Então você fez um novo amigo”, ele começou, em tom acusatório. É claro. Baekhyun tinha firmado consigo mesmo o compromisso de nunca falar nada agradável para o outro. Kyungsoo se preparou internamente para o que viria a seguir, mas também sabia que provavelmente não adiantaria. “É o que todo mundo tem comentado, você sabia disso? As beatas acham que aquele ômega não é companhia pra você... E provavelmente elas estão certas.”

“Chanyeol é meu congregado. Assim como elas.”

Baekhyun propositalmente bateu a taça de cristal no tampo de vidro da mesa, causando um ruído irritante. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, temendo que algo tivesse sido quebrado naquele atrito.

“É inapropriado”, o ômega sorriu, batendo os cílios com um charme falso e irônico. “Você anda passando muito tempo com ele. Não sei se você já ouviu os boatos, mas aquele ômega não é flor que se cheire.”

Kyungsoo reagiu por reflexo. Sua risada mordaz sobressaltou Baekhyun.

“Disso você entende, não é, Baekhyun?”, pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo ousava bater de frente com seu noivo. Era tão inusitado que o fizesse, que Baekhyun levou um tempo para processar tamanha insolência. Ele fitou Kyungsoo, mal disfarçando seu desconforto. “Já escutou os boatos sobre você também? São igualmente interessantes.”

Baekhyun agarrou a borda da mesa, seus olhos injetados lançando farpas na direção alheia. Seus lábios crispados demoraram a obedecer seu comando, mas, quando ele enfim conseguiu falar, sua voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora: “Saia daqui agora mesmo.”

Kyungsoo não esperou que ele mandasse uma segunda vez. Atirando o guardanapo em seu colo sobre o prato quase intocado, ele se ergueu de seu assento, os pés da cadeira rangendo contra o assoalho de madeira.

Em silêncio, Kyungsoo deixou a mansão dos Byun. Baekhyun se quedou imóvel, seus ouvidos surdos sequer ouviram a porta se abrir e depois se fechar. Todo o seu corpo vibrava de ódio e de indignação por ter sido confrontado daquela maneira em sua própria casa. O que mais o revoltava e fazia seu sangue ferver era a petulância de Kyungsoo – quer dizer então que, para defender um ômega desprezível como Chanyeol, ele estava disposto a atirar em sua cara os rumores sobre sua reputação? Kyungsoo jogara baixo.

Com um grito estrangulado, Baekhyun empurrou a mesa – por pouco não a virou, derrubando travessas e comida no chão. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer, se é que estava em condições de fazer alguma coisa. E isso era o que mais o enlouquecia – ser ofendido e não puder pagar na mesma moeda, ser ultrajado e ter que abaixar a cabeça. Eles estavam no mesmo beco sem saída, não estavam? Mas, como alfa, Kyungsoo tinha um pouco mais de brecha para se valer de ardis sórdidos, enquanto Baekhyun estava permanentemente imobilizado, silenciado, coibido. Kyungsoo tinha privilégios e a primazia que mesmo um ômega abastado e de excelente estirpe como Baekhyun jamais teria.

❈

Ainda era novembro quando Chanyeol entrou no cio. Faltavam alguns dias para seu aniversário de trinta anos e ele sabia que provavelmente passaria essa data isolado em casa, numa situação lastimável, afundado num ninho improvisado de lençóis e almofadas e tentando abrandar o calor e o incômodo em seu corpo, sempre sem sucesso. A não ser que tivesse um alfa para ajudá-lo, por mais que se esforçasse, falharia em satisfazer a si mesmo. A cada seis meses, uma nova via-crúcis. Era a sina de todo ômega em idade fértil ainda não marcado e sem um parceiro. Era como um castigo biológico por ele se recusar a cumprir seu papel primordial. Se tivesse uma criança no ventre, se estivesse amamentando ou se possuísse a marca de um alfa no pescoço, esse período não seria tão sofrido.

Chanyeol, entretanto, não tinha nenhum dos três. O que sobrava era a agonia insuportável, a excitação sem motivo aparente e que nada amainava, inquietação, perturbação, a impressão de que aquele cio em particular era ainda mais intenso que os anteriores. Desforra da natureza. Ele ainda tentava se impor uma rotina, beber água a intervalos regulares, não pular refeições, assistir um filme, ler um livro, tocar seu violão, limpar a casa. Chanyeol resistia. Ele era mais do que seus instintos, mais do que seus hormônios e sua biologia. Ele era um ser humano, lembrava a si mesmo, olhos marejados enquanto desviava, por fina a força, sua atenção da ereção pulsante em suas calças, do fluído viscoso escorrendo em suas coxas. Ele já tinha se masturbado – quantas vezes naquele dia? Perdera as contas.

No dia de seu aniversário, uma data que mantinha como um segredo, Chanyeol não recebeu nenhuma ligação, nenhum e-mail, nenhuma mensagem de texto. Muito menos visitas. Ele tinha conhecidos, mas nenhum amigo. Ele tinha uma mãe, mas ela era emocionalmente distante e negligente. Ele tinha seus alunos, mas não um mentor, não uma figura de autoridade que se dispusesse a acompanhá-lo e aconselhá-lo. Ele tinha Do Kyungsoo, isso era verdade, mas como ele queria Kyungsoo não era como poderia tê-lo. O que ele desejava de Kyungsoo era indecente, indevido, proibido e imoral.

Sete dias depois, Chanyeol voltou a si. Fazia anos que não tinha um cio tão longo e sacrificoso, mas até a mais excruciante das provas tem um fim. Na manhã seguinte ao fim de seu cio, Chanyeol trancou a porta de sua casa ainda meio debilitado e cansado. Sua imunidade estava baixa, havia feridas em seus lábios e na parte interna de suas bochechas de tanto que as mordera, seus músculos estavam doloridos, seu semblante, como o de um convalescente. O diretor do conservatório o dispensou do serviço assim que o viu, tão deplorável era seu aspecto. Chanyeol tentou protestar, sem sucesso. O velho simplesmente não o deixaria trabalhar naquele estado.

Sem querer continuar enfurnado em casa e sem ter outro lugar aonde ir, Chanyeol foi à igreja. Se fosse honesto, admitiria que não eram seus deuses ou a promessa de alento espiritual o que o atraia para aquele local. O cio tinha acabado, a necessidade de estar perto de seu pastor, por outro lado, perdurava. Há mais de uma semana não o via e a falta que sentia dele era forte a ponto de fazer sua boca secar, seus joelhos vacilarem. Reações físicas e emocionais – Chanyeol estava perdido.

Kyungsoo, para o desgosto de Chanyeol, não se encontrava na congregação.

“Como não?”, ele questionou, visivelmente aflito. “Ele foi visitar algum irmão?”

A beata que cuidava da igreja na ausência do pastor franziu o cenho; ela era uma das que não ia muito com a cara daquele ômega de reputação duvidosa. “Também não”, ela respondeu, e de repente um brilho de malícia surgiu em sua expressão antipática. “Ele tirou alguns dias de folga, foi visitar a família na cidade natal dele.”

Ela esperaria Chanyeol perguntar. Mais do que compartilhar aquela fofoca, o que lhe interessava era atiçar a curiosidade alheia, se certificar de que aquele ômega não era moralmente superior a si.

“Mas...”, a confusão daquele rapaz abobalhado a irritou. “Ele nunca se ausenta...”

“As circunstâncias são outras, meu querido!”, ela ralhou com ele, como se Chanyeol tivesse ele próprio causado aquela situação desagradável. A beata saiu pisando duro e ele a acompanhou.

“A senhora pode me explicar? Se algo aconteceu ao nosso pastor, eu gostaria de ficar sabendo, pelo menos para orar por ele, não sei!”

A beata girou nos calcanhares, estreitando os olhos com malícia. “Byun Baekhyun fugiu com outro ômega. Sim, sim, um escândalo! Não se fala de outra coisa na cidade. Quero ver o irmão dele se reeleger agora... O noivado foi desfeito, meu filho, e eu lamento muito pelo pastor, mas por outro lado me alegro, pois grande foi o livramento! Imagine se nosso pastor tivesse se casado com aquele depravado do irmão do prefeito! A deusa que me perdoe, mas eu nunca fui com a cara daquele moleque”, ela sinalizou para que Chanyeol se achegasse, o que ele fez, não sem uma certa hesitação. “É costume dele fazer essas coisas! Baekhyun-ssi sempre teve propensão a favorecer outros ômegas. Você não sabia? Fique sabendo, então. O mundo está perdido...!”

“Byun Baekhyun... fugiu com outro ômega?”, Chanyeol repetiu, sopesando cada palavra, saboreando-as e testando-as em sua língua, como o doce néctar que elas eram. Havia uma enxurrada de emoções, pensamentos e informações pululando em sua mente agora caótica e a beata parecia perceber seu deleite. Era esse todo o incentivo de que carecia para continuar seu discurso de repúdio àquela geração e aos ômegas devassos que ultimamente pareciam se multiplicar.

Ele se sentia tão mesquinho, tão repulsivo. Como podia se alegrar pelo infortúnio daquele homem que havia sido nada além de gentil e bondoso, que o ajudara e o aconselhara. Kyungsoo havia dado a Chanyeol apoio e compreensão, e como Chanyeol o retribuía?

Que essas preocupações lhe perturbassem mais tarde, porque, nesse exato momento, o que lhe importava de verdade era saber mais daquele caso e se certificar de que não ouvira errado.

“E você se surpreende?!”, a beata o censurou, como se lidasse com alguém ingênuo demais. “Meu filho, o tal do Baekhyun sempre teve essas tendências, sempre! Todo mundo sabe e se ninguém fala é em respeito ao prefeito. Coitado do pastor Do, entrou desavisado nessa cilada... Veja bem a gravidade da situação, tiveram que trazer um alfa de fora pra noivar com esse degenerado, porque por aqui nenhum alfa que se preze o aceitaria como esposo. Mas é tudo política, viu, querido? O arcebispo jogou o pastor Do nesse noivado arranjado porque ele e o prefeito são aliados políticos. E o prefeito não quer um homossexual na família. Não cai bem.”

“Ah”, Chanyeol soltou uma exclamação baixa. Sim. Era tudo política. Kyungsoo não amava Byun Baekhyun. Era só política. E Baekhyun tê-lo deixado não chegaria a estilhaçar seu coração. Seu ego, talvez, mas o pastor Do era abnegado e nobre – ele não aparentava ser um homem que ficaria com o orgulho ferido por ser abandonado por alguém que sequer amava. Quem sabe ele não estivesse até aliviado? Chanyeol esperava que sim.

A beata continuou falando. Ela era uma torrente inesgotável de críticas e reprovações ao estilo de vida condenável de Baekhyun.

“Talvez ele nem queira se casar, mas, coitadinho, nunca vão deixar uma congregação na mão de um alfa solteiro”, ela lamentou, após um longo falatório sobre como o pastor Do tinha pouca sorte, sobre como era covarde aquela traição. Segundo a beata, ele não merecia aquilo – e Chanyeol concordava.

“A senhora acha?”, Chanyeol perguntou, um tanto decepcionado.

“Quem sabe?”, ela retrucou, dando de ombros. “Ele já chegou aqui prometido ao rampeiro do irmão do prefeito. O pastor é um homem muito educado, muito discreto. Não existe um ômega aqui à altura dele, essa é a verdade. Sem ofensas, meu filho.”

“Não me ofendeu, senhora”, ele respondeu, com humildade, mas mentia. E se a mulher tivesse razão? E se naquela cidade pequena e esquecida pelos deuses não houvesse sequer um ômega à altura de Kyungsoo, o que naturalmente incluía Chanyeol? Nunca imaginara que havia alguma possibilidade de ele e seu pastor terminarem juntos, mas ser descartado assim, ser notadamente insuficiente e inferior, o machucava.

Chanyeol se despediu da beata e retornou a casa. Seu quarto ainda estava impregnado com os odores do cio, embora ele já tivesse trocado a roupa de cama e aberto as janelas para deixar o ar circular. Não podia olhar para sua cama sem se lembrar de cada uma das vezes em que clamara por Kyungsoo, para ser preenchido por ele, tocado por ele. Tudo ilusão, fantasia, as quais não iriam se concretizar nunca. Chanyeol estava ciente disso e até conformado, então por que ele se sentia repentinamente animado e esperançoso com o fato de que Kyungsoo já não tinha mais compromisso com Byun Baekhyun? Se Kyungsoo voltasse a cogitar o matrimônio num futuro próximo, Chanyeol nem por um átimo seria considerado uma opção. Como a velha beata bem havia dito, não havia sequer um ômega naquela cidade à altura do pastor Do.

Chanyeol, todavia, não podia evitar seus pensamentos de correrem soltos. Na congregação, era ele o ômega solteiro mais próximo de Kyungsoo. Eles se davam bem, tinham uma relação que se tornava mais estreita a cada dia, conversavam sobre assuntos clericais, trocavam indicações de músicas e louvores, discutiam longamente sobre livros e textos sacros. Kyungsoo até mesmo desabafava com Chanyeol, fazendo confidências que – Chanyeol apostava – ele não se atrevia a segredar a mais ninguém.

O ômega às vezes se deixava iludir, pensando que aquele toque, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso em particular eram diferentes – em relação a Chanyeol, os gestos de Kyungsoo tinham uma candura distinta. O pastor era um indivíduo circunspecto e reservado. Havia quem confundisse isso com frieza e austeridade, mas enganavam-se. Kyungsoo tinha uma natureza amável e solícita, e Chanyeol não cansava de se admirar com o quanto ele era atencioso, caloroso e afável com suas ovelhas. Mas, em se tratando de Chanyeol, havia sim algo que ultrapassava os limites do amor filial.

Era isso mesmo? Ou ele estava se ludibriando propositalmente, ávido que era por um resquício de esperança? Chanyeol se remoía em incertezas, debatendo-se em dúvidas e hesitações. Nesses momentos, ele via sua já escassa segurança vacilar até se resumir a nada. Por que Kyungsoo olharia para ele? Dentre todos os ômegas desposáveis, por que logo Chanyeol? Logo em seguida, algo gritava em seu interior, uma voz rebelde e firme: por que não eu? O que tem de errado comigo? O que tem em mim de tão ruim, minhas intenções não são sinceras, por acaso eu não o trataria bem, não seria bom pra ele?

Chanyeol oscilava entre uma e outra linha de raciocínio, matutava com seus botões, ensaiava falas que jamais chegaria a verbalizar diante do outro, criava cenários e situações improváveis de acontecerem. Ele suspirava, se atormentava. Estava apaixonado. Doente de desejo, faminto, olhos fundos de noites mal dormidas, peito pesado, corpo fraco e exausto de tanto pedir e não ser atendido. E se um dia, por algum capricho do destino, numa reviravolta insana e inesperada, Kyungsoo retribuísse seus sentimentos, o que seria de Chanyeol? Ele cairia de joelhos perante o alfa.  _ Seu _ alfa. Ele rasgaria as vestes, imploraria pelo nó do outro, se colocaria de quatro e ronronaria. Seria tão vergonhoso. Nada de bom podia sair daquilo. Chanyeol estava perdido, perdido.


	3. 3

Uma semana depois, Kyungsoo retornou à sua congregação. Nada em sua postura ou modos poderia denunciar que ele havia sido abandonado por seu noivo meses antes de seu casamento. Ele não parecia triste, decepcionado, padecendo de orgulho ferido ou de um coração estraçalhado. Retomou suas atividades imediatamente e, no domingo seguinte, o culto foi realizado normalmente. O sermão foi sobre generosidade, sobre a importância da comunhão e da partilha entre irmãos, sobre confiança e doação. Nenhuma indireta, nada que remetesse ao ômega depravado que havia cometido tamanho delito contra um alfa tão valoroso. Mas isso já era esperado. Kyungsoo não lavaria sua roupa suja no púlpito – ele não era esse tipo de pastor.

No fim do culto, Chanyeol não conseguia se decidir entre ir embora e assim evitar Kyungsoo ou se aproximar dele e trocar algumas palavras amistosas. Enquanto titubeava, contudo, Kyungsoo se aproximou e o cumprimentou calorosamente, sua mão apoiada no ombro do ômega que ainda estava sentado num dos bancos, sorrindo feito um imbecil. Ele era tão previsível; suas expressões se adiantavam e o denunciavam e, mesmo que ele se apressasse para disfarçá-las, sempre era tarde demais – ele já tinha se revelado.

Secretamente, Kyungsoo adorava aquilo. Que Chanyeol fosse tão genuíno, tão incapaz de esconder o que se agitava em seu íntimo, era no mínimo tranquilizador. Não que estivesse traumatizado por ter sido enganado e abandonado – até porque Kyungsoo não se sentia assim. Baekhyun tinha sido sincero desde o início e o arranjo entre os dois era claro. Se nada mais, Kyungsoo era grato a ele. Sem saber, Baekhyun lhe tinha feito um favor que nem em mil anos poderia retribuir. Não, não tinha nada a ver com isso. Kyungsoo simplesmente apreciava a sinceridade e a transparência de Chanyeol. Tudo nele lhe agradava.

A igreja se esvaziou naquela manhã de domingo, mas Chanyeol permaneceu. Era dezembro e dali a alguns dias seria natal. A celebração-mor de sua religião, data em que a deusa ômega pariu seu primeiro filho vivo, que viria a ser o deus supremo do panteão. Seu ventre gerou um alfa, forte e viril, que da mãe herdou a semente fértil e promissora. O Deus Alfa que semeou o mundo, criou o homem e a besta, plantas e céu, mar e rios. O advento de seu nascimento era comemorado todos os anos, pois assim se agradecia as benesses que ele derramava sobre a humanidade, a qual tanto amava. Kyungsoo era seu devoto fervoroso. O Deus Alfa, pai de tudo o que há e do que foi, era seu santo de cabeceira, ao qual dirigia cada uma de suas orações.

Ultimamente, Kyungsoo pedia a Ele favores que antes não ousara pedir. Uma família, uma vida feliz e ditosa a dois. Não eram desejos extraordinários, mas, por anos, ele estivera ocupado demais para sequer cogitar tais ideias, às voltas com seus estudos, investido demais no seminário, na vida clerical, em suas ovelhas, em seus deveres como pastor e chefe de igreja. Em menos de um mês, ele faria trinta anos. Era uma idade razoável para pôr de lado as obrigações e pensar um pouco em si mesmo, certo? Ele queria um futuro que não fosse focado somente em seu trabalho. Kyungsoo, pela primeira vez, se permitia imaginar como seria ter filhos, alguém a seu lado. Era algo tão corriqueiro. Quantas famílias não conhecia? Sua ambição era boba, meio pueril. No entanto, quando se imaginava como pai, como homem de família e provedor, Kyungsoo encontrava sua vocação. Era até meio constrangedor. Ele não era uma criatura moderna. De maneira alguma.

Chanyeol já tinha tudo pronto e acertado para o coral de natal. Mesma na ausência de seu líder, ele tinha ido adiante e feito as reuniões com as crianças, os ensaios e as provas de figurino. Kyungsoo se flagrou pensando que Chanyeol seria um pai excelente. Ele seria um marido maravilhoso também. Sorte a de quem o tivesse.

❈

Na semana que antecedeu o natal, Chanyeol, que estava de recesso do conservatório, passou seus dias e noites na igreja. Sua parte no voluntariado já estava encaminhada, de modo que ele assumiu novos afazeres e investiu todo seu tempo livre em fazer da celebração de natal um evento como nenhum outro já visto naquela cidade. Era assim, afinal, que se distraía de pensamentos e ideias inconvenientes. O que faria se tivesse que enfrentar aquele período sozinho, sem ocupação alguma a qual se dedicar? A essa altura, o tédio e o ócio seriam inimigos impiedosos – ele não podia se dar a esse luxo.

Mas, quando as beatas e voluntários esvaziavam o local, quando metade das luzes era apagada e Chanyeol se sentava diante do piano na semipenumbra da paróquia, Kyungsoo se aproximava e o assistia de longe. Eram eles dois, apenas os dois e ninguém mais. Um momento íntimo e difuso, desconcertante em sua tensão, insuportável pela luxúria que tornava a atmosfera carregada, quase ilícita. Kyungsoo, de volta à covardia e à fraqueza que lhe eram tão caras, ocultava a metade inferior de seu corpo de trás do púlpito ou da mesa de mármore no centro da nave. Chanyeol cerrava as pálpebras e se abandonava a si mesmo – ele dedilhava as teclas do piano, a melodia criada por suas mãos longas e de veias salientes fazia vibrar as estruturas daquela construção sacra. Era confissão e mistério, revelação e segredo. Música para serenar seu espírito e para atear fogo na carne já trépida de seu pastor. Kyungsoo entreabria os lábios, aquém de si mesmo, sem se aperceber das próprias ações. Chanyeol seguia inclemente – suas investidas, cada uma mais vigorosa que a anterior, faziam Kyungsoo cerrar os dentes e clamar silenciosamente por misericórdia.

Não havia nenhuma. Eles há muito tinham ultrapassado o terreno das compaixões e indulgências. Se não avançassem, para onde iriam? Correr em círculos, perseguindo um retorno ao qual não tinham mais acesso. Kyungsoo receava, não fazia nada. Chanyeol, que já havia lidado com a total impossibilidade de tê-lo para si e que agora se animava com uma perspectiva vaga demais para assustá-lo, se despira de suas paranoias. Havia se tornado audaz. Ainda tímido, mas audacioso. Acanhado e incerto, mas firme.

_Olhe para mim, pastor._

_Kyungsoo, me veja. Me enxergue_.

_Eu sou bom para você? Eu posso ser bom para você. Me deixe ser bom para você._

O arcebispo o tinha aconselhado a passar um mês fora, talvez dois. Esperar até a poeira abaixar, até que os rumores cessassem e as pessoas encontrassem outras distrações. Kyungsoo, porém, não conseguiu. Ele tinha uma igreja para cuidar, seus pastoreados, uma centena de tarefas interrompidas bruscamente, assuntos em curso – por que deveria sair correndo e fugir? Baekhyun ficaria bem. Ele estava feliz agora, apostava. O ômega que o acompanhara naquela fuga irrefletida e causador daquela rebelião era um rapaz decente, até Kyungsoo podia testemunhar de seu comportamento honrado, de sua personalidade íntegra e virtuosa. De Baekhyun era esperado tais delinquências, ele sempre fora um desordeiro, afinal, de natureza incauta. Mas Kim Minseok? Ele era um ômega exemplar. Viúvo aos vinte e seis anos, sem filhos, muito querido e bem-quisto pela comunidade. Frequentava a igreja todos os domingos, dizimava, ajudava na obra. Kyungsoo simpatizava bastante com ele. _Byun Baekhyun o tirou dos trilhos_ , o arcebispo afirmara, amargo _. Ele iria tirar você dos trilhos também, Kyungsoo. Cedo ou tarde. Não sei como, mas ele seria sim capaz disso. Grande foi o livramento_.

Tão hipócrita. Não tinha sido ele e o prefeito os idealizadores daquela união? Bastou que Baekhyun caísse em desgraça para que o arcebispo o julgasse inadequado para seu pupilo. Aquele velho asqueroso. Kyungsoo passara a odiá-lo – o que faria se ele desaprovasse Chanyeol? Se ele vetasse seus planos? Kyungsoo se insurgiria contra ele também? Baekhyun tinha sua empatia, ele nunca tinha deixado de tê-la. Nenhum ressentimento de sua parte, tampouco julgamento. Kyungsoo o compreendia até em suas escolhas mais insensatas. Que inferno ser oprimido e sufocado a ponto de não haver nenhuma saída a não ser o desligamento total, a fuga e a revolta.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma prece silenciosa. Só seus deuses o ouviram e, se haviam acatado ou não seu clamor, só se saberia muito depois.

“Chanyeol”, o chamou, numa voz clara e grave que reverberou pelo recinto – na cabeça atribulada de Chanyeol, fez eco. _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol_ . Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu saborear aquele momento. _Alfa_.

“Toque para mim”, Kyungsoo pediu. “Continue tocando para mim.”

Chanyeol, se tivesse mais público, ainda assim estaria tocando só para ele.

❈

Chanyeol não entendia direito o porquê de seu nervosismo. O que ele queria, o que esperava, o que ansiava – nada disso iria admitir para si mesmo. O que lhe restava, então, era a ignorância. Ela era tão mais confortável do que reconhecer que estava por um fio, quase não aguentando mais, ensandecido de desejo, padecendo de todos os males do amor unilateral, cabeça virada, peito pesado de sonhos e cenários que tinham quase nenhuma chance de se tornarem realidade. Quanto mais tempo passava ao lado de Kyungsoo, mais se perdia nele. Era um ciclo. Não conseguia ficar longe e ficar perto era sua perdição. Kyungsoo era sutil demais para se fazer entender. Ele repousava a mão no ombro de Chanyeol ou nas costas dele, se aproximava para falar alguma coisa ao pé do seu ouvido, e sempre que interagiam e estavam próximos o suficiente, havia algum tipo de toque ou afago fraterno.

Chanyeol se sentia úmido entre as coxas, um fluido espesso ameaçando escorrer por entre suas nádegas. Era vergonhoso, imoral. Para piorar, não tinha como se refrear. O que diria? “Pastor, por favor, tire as mãos de mim”?! Seria suspeito e grosseiro de sua parte. E assim, ele tinha que suportar.

Chanyeol tinha se dedicado por dias, senão semanas, à decoração da igreja. Ele trabalhara com afinco, tanto na arrumação do ambiente quanto nos ensaios do coral natalino. Era rotina só ir embora altas horas da madrugada, o pastor Do o escoltando pelas ruas vazias, cavalheiro como era, os dois falando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa enquanto se encolhiam dentro dos próprios casacos, tiritando.

Chanyeol tinha virado noites em claro, aprontando ele mesmo parte dos enfeites, coordenando os demais voluntários, fazendo os últimos preparativos. E, no entanto, ao adentrar a igreja, a ornamentação suntuosa se lhe passou batida. Ela não encheu seus olhos, nem mesmo atraiu um olhar mais atento. Era o pastor Do quem capturava sua atenção, sempre ele.

Chanyeol sentou num dos bancos mais à frente. Ele se concentrou no sermão, subiu ao púlpito quando chegou a vez do coral fazer sua apresentação, a qual foi finalizada com aplausos entusiasmados dos presentes. Sua mãe estava lá, o prefeito, os pais de Kyungsoo, que tinham vindo de longe especialmente para os festejos de fim de ano. A família do ômega que fugira com Byun Baekhyun. As beatas, as crianças para quem dava aula, tanto no conservatório quanto no voluntariado da igreja. A cidade em peso, enfim. Então por que ele tinha a sensação de que estava a sós com seu pastor?

No final do culto, uma das famílias mais proeminentes da região convidou Kyungsoo e sua família para a ceia de natal. Chanyeol já ia se despedir quando Kyungsoo o pegou pelo antebraço, tão territorialista. _Alfa_.

“Sr. Kim, se não for abusar da sua hospitalidade, queria convidar o maestro do nosso coral para se juntar a nós. Park Chanyeol, tenho certeza de que já o conhece”, ele disse, fazendo as apresentações, orgulho estampado em sua expressão aprazível – quem lhe negaria qualquer coisa?

A família Kim os recebeu em sua mansão pomposa. Uma família conhecida e respeitada eles eram, de dinheiro velho, mas que ainda fluía aos borbotões, e grande influência política e social por aquelas bandas. É claro que havia um ômega solteiro e em idade fértil entre eles. Por qual outro motivo eles se interessariam em Do Kyungsoo?

Para Chanyeol, a ceia de natal não foi tanto um evento que fez velhas inseguranças ressurgirem com toda a força, quanto foi uma coisa patética e maçante de se testemunhar. Kim Jongin não era dado a sutilezas. Kyungsoo o contornava, Kim Jongin, todavia, tinha uma insistência admirável. Ademais, ele parecia genuinamente encantado pelo pastor. Chanyeol não podia culpá-lo. Ele não estava enciumado nem via em Jongin um rival, longe disso. Era curioso observar em outrem reações que o assoberbavam o tempo inteiro se estava junto a Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol não se sentia no direito de ter ciúmes. Aquele alfa não era o seu alfa. Nunca foi, nunca seria. Sequer precisou se esforçar para se fazer surdo aos flertes de Jongin. Ele se concentrou em sua refeição e jogou conversa fora com os pais de Kyungsoo, que o parabenizaram pela apresentação estupenda e que o elogiaram até não poder mais. Enquanto o falatório à mesa era sobre o culto natalino, Jongin monopolizava Kyungsoo num diálogo só deles. Chanyeol, a duas cadeiras de Kyungsoo, estava desiludido. Sem Baekhyun, mais cedo ou mais tarde Kyungsoo encontraria outro pretendente. O que ele achava que iria acontecer? Que seria _ele_ o escolhido? Que piada.

❈

“Chanyeol!”, Kyungsoo se precipitou em sua direção quando ele já estava prestes a rumar para casa. Chanyeol girou nos calcanhares e fitou o homem que o interpelava. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, sua respiração saia esbranquiçada por conta do frio. Dali a pouco, iria nevar. “Você está muito cansado? Pode me ajudar a arrumar a igreja?”

Kyungsoo agia contra o bom senso. O que queria ele, um alfa, na companhia de um ômega de reputação ruim, em plena madrugada, sozinhos num ambiente sagrado? As pessoas já não comentavam o bastante? Ele queria dar mais margem para as fofocas e boatos? O que Kim Jongin e sua família achariam disso?

“Não, não”, Chanyeol disse, a despeito de si mesmo. “Não é apropriado, pastor. Já está tarde.”

Kyungsoo parecia confuso. “Apropriado?”

Chanyeol teria preferido não dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas seu pastor não lhe deixava alternativa. Talvez fosse melhor esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Duvidava que Kyungsoo já não soubesse que estavam sendo alvos da malícia alheia, ele não era tão desatento ou tolo. Certamente já recebera advertências de beatas preocupadas com sua boa imagem. Sua confusão era totalmente injustificada.

“Pastor, não é adequado você, um alfa solteiro, e eu, um ômega também solteiro, ficarmos a sós com tanta frequência”, Chanyeol esclareceu, sua voz por pouco não falhando. O que ele estava fazendo era custoso, mas deveria ser feito, pelo bem de Kyungsoo. “E o horário só deixa as coisas mais impróprias. Acho melhor evitarmos. Ficar sozinho assim comigo não vai ser bom pra você. As pessoas vão falar.”

Chanyeol estava diante dos portões de ferro da mansão dos Kim. Na varanda, os pais de Kyungsoo se despediam de Jongin e sua família. Não estavam tão longe, mas, devido à ventania, não poderiam ser ouvidos com clareza. O primeiro floco de neve caiu sobre os cílios longos de Chanyeol. Com a mão enluvada, ele o tirou dali. Kyungsoo quase fez isso por ele. _Quase_.

“Deixe que falem.”

“Perdão?”

“Eu disse, deixe que falem, Chanyeol.”

A risada breve de Chanyeol não tinha nenhum traço de humor.

“Não seja leviano, pastor.”

Kyungsoo deu uma olhada rápida por cima do ombro. Ninguém os observava, ninguém estava vindo. Era seguro se acercar de Chanyeol.

“Eu não estou sendo leviano.”

Chanyeol ficou estático por um segundo. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, desconcertado – uma chama se acendeu no pé de sua barriga, se alastrando por todo o seu corpo até se transformar num incêndio. Kyungsoo ergueu o queixo, o encarando, impassível e indissolúvel. Era o que era; se Chanyeol não o quisesse, o que fazer? Entretanto, existia também a possibilidade de ele aceitá-lo. Esqueça Baekhyun, Jongin, qualquer outro ômega em idade desposável. Chanyeol era só quem Kyungsoo enxergava.

“Se um dia nós confirmamos todas as suposições deles...”, mal tinha começado e já se interrompia. Tinha incertezas demais.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração afundar. O que diabos Kyungsoo estava dizendo, não era possível que ele estivesse falando a sério. Era surreal. Um milagre natalino. Estúpido Chanyeol, Chanyeol atolado em ilusões, Chanyeol insensato, ridículo e bobo.

“Me chame de Kyungsoo. Daqui pra frente, me chama só de Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol sorriu de canto. Os pais de Kyungsoo já tinham se despedido dos Kim e vinham se juntar a eles dois. Não havia mais espaço para eles continuarem aquele diálogo descabido, mas não carecia. Kyungsoo se fizera compreender. Ele fora suficientemente claro. Disfarçadamente, ele estendeu o braço e afagou a mão coberta de Chanyeol. Com uma timidez meio juvenil, sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito. O ômega sentiu que poderia se desfazer ali mesmo, virar uma poça aos pés de seu pastor – de _Kyungsoo_ –, fluir pelo chão salpicado de flocos de neve até desaguar no mar. Sua afeição por ele tinha a mesma violência de seu desejo. Igual intensidade. Era insuportável e tão maravilhoso.

❈

“Kyungsoo –”

Eles não tinham ido até ali para arrumar coisa alguma. Era um pretexto, apenas isso. Chanyeol estava sentado em um dos bancos, um violão sobre o colo e Kyungsoo parado ao seu lado, os braços cruzados diante do peito, a postura meio inconstante. De vez em quando, ele umedecia o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, em uma visão difícil de digerir. Chanyeol quase engasgava com a própria saliva, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo dramaticamente.

Kyungsoo havia arregaçado as mangas de sua camisa social preta, dobrando-as pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. Tinha se vestido com esmero para aquela noite. Coberto em negro, como era costume seu. Ele gostava de tons escuros, sóbrios. Durante sua ausência, tinha cortado o cabelo bem curto, quase rente ao crânio, mas desde então algumas semanas haviam se passado e os fios tinham crescido um pouco. Em alguns dias, ele faria trinta anos. Chanyeol o conhecia há dois. Ele aparentava ter amadurecido – se antes era um jovem rapaz, tinha se tornado um homem no pleno sentido palavra.

“Você vai tocar pra mim?”, ele perguntou, se inclinando minimamente. Chanyeol recuou para trás, embriagado que estava pelo perfume dele. Se cedesse a um impulso mais primordial, se aproximaria de Kyungsoo. Mas não ainda, ainda não. Havia tanta pressa em si que ele se dava ao luxo de ir com calma.

“Sim.”

“E cantar?”

“Se você quiser.”

Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o observando embevecido. Não havia mais necessidade de disfarçar, ele decidira – então, nem tentava.

Chanyeol se endireitou em seu assento e pigarreou – ele foi teatral em seus modos, a ponto de arrancar um sorriso de Kyungsoo. A coluna tesa, os dedos posicionados no violão, uma sobrancelha arqueada de um jeito coquete. Ele era uma aparição. Se já não tivesse certeza de que ele era real, Kyungsoo iria jurar que Chanyeol era uma projeção de sua mente.

_Lave_

_Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue_

_Du bout de ta langue nettoie moi partout_

_Et ne laisse pas la moindre trace_

_De tout ce qui me lie et qui me lasse_

_Hélas_

Era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo ouvia a voz de Chanyeol. Ela era bonita, imponente, um tom barítono agradável a seus ouvidos. A melodia preencheu a igreja, se ergueu como uma nuvem para envolvê-lo até que Kyungsoo não distinguisse um palmo adiante do nariz. A voz de Chanyeol, a melodia dele, o som de seu violão era só o que havia. Nada além dele e do que nascia dele.

_Alors brêle_

_Brêle quand tu t'enlises dans mon grand lit de glace_

_Mon lit comme une banquise qui fond quand tu m'enlaces_

_Plus rien n'est triste, plus rien n'est grave_

_Si j'ai ton corps comme un torrent de lave_

De olhos fechados, ele chegou ao fim da canção. No último acorde, ele voltou a abri-los e imediatamente procurou Kyungsoo, precisava dele, de alguma confirmação, qualquer indício. Kyungsoo tinha as pálpebras pesadas, as pupilas dilatadas, seu coração se exibia através de sua carne. Quando queria se mostrar, ele era como um céu sem nuvens. Tudo seu rosto revelava.

“Chanyeol”, Kyungsoo sussurrou, rouco. Chanyeol esperou, a testa enrugada, mal cabendo em si. “Eu vou te beijar agora.”

Chanyeol tinha esperado por isso por meses, contando cada minuto, revivendo uma cena que só tinha acontecido em sua mente já povoada de fantasias. Nenhum homem de trinta anos de idade deveria ser tão suscetível a sonhar acordado, mas, para Chanyeol, era como um reflexo. Apesar de ele ter os dois pés bem presos ao chão, sua cabeça às vezes se desprendia do pescoço, flutuava, vagava a esmo. Essa outra parte de si, a mantinha bem secreta e não deixava que ela transparecesse para outrem. Talvez, um dia, ele contasse para Kyungsoo. Ele tinha tantos segredos para compartilhar com Kyungsoo.

Ali, porém, o que eles compartilhavam era um beijo. O primeiro, suave e gentil, um beijo entre duas pessoas adultas que já passaram e muito da idade de se emocionar com um contato tão singelo – e ainda assim, era o que ocorria. Kyungsoo segurou o rosto de Chanyeol entre as mãos meio úmidas de suor, ele estava visivelmente nervoso, mas não reticente. Era o que queria; também tinha desejado aquilo por mais tempo que se julgava capaz de tolerar.

Não foi um beijo profundo, nem especialmente lascivo, sequer durou tanto quanto eles gostariam. Kyungsoo se lembrou de que estavam num local sagrado – se ele continuasse, não seria capaz de parar. Lamentando ter que se apartar tão rápido do ômega, sua expressão era quase contrita. Seu olhar vagou pelo rosto desnorteado de Chanyeol, que via no gesto do outro nada além de arrependimento. Ele esteve prestes a se desculpar por levá-lo a fazer algo tão impensado.

“Eu preciso ir”, ele se justificou, deixando o violão sobre o banco e se levantando apressadamente. “Já está tarde, seus pais também devem estar se perguntando onde você foi parar.”

E era toda a despedida que teriam. Provavelmente nunca mais voltariam a se beijar, Chanyeol estava convencido de que fora uma situação isolada, a despeito do que o pastor dissera mais cedo. Capaz de ele ter se excedido, falado mais do que gostaria. Kyungsoo de maneira nenhuma era o tipo de homem que atira palavras ao vento, sem se preocupar com a repercussão delas. Na verdade, cada fala sua tinha peso e intenção por trás – ele era breve em seu discurso, mas extremamente cuidadoso e consciente. Seu ofício como líder espiritual tinha lapidado essa característica que já lhe pertencia naturalmente. Chanyeol estava bem ciente da índole de seu pastor; para se convencer de que não havia nada demais ali, ele teve que fazer manobras mentais intricadas, tudo em nome de uma coerência que não existia senão para ele próprio. O que um alfa como Kyungsoo iria querer com um ômega como Chanyeol?

“Pois eu lhe acompanho até em casa”, Kyungsoo se ofereceu, e seu tom já denunciava que ele não aceitaria recusa. “Vamos?”

Chanyeol suspirou e acatou. O caminho até o sobrado que ocupava sozinho foi árduo. Um silêncio desconfortável preenchia o mundo a seu redor, quase o sufocando com seu peso. Era custoso se manter quieto. Chanyeol, ao contrário de Kyungsoo, era prolixo até demais. Ele adorava conversar, se comunicar, mas também ouvir. Chanyeol era um bom ouvinte. E o fato de não haver diálogo ali, nem mesmo um monólogo, lhe deixava inquieto.

“Chanyeol”, Kyungsoo enfim rompeu a quietude da noite. As ruas estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de neve e o vento uivava, lançando uma lufada de ar que bagunçou os cabelos do ômega – suas orelhas grandes estavam vermelhas de frio. “Você gostou dessa noite?”

Chanyeol ficou desconcertado. Ele não esperava que Kyungsoo lhe perguntasse isso.

“Sim”, ele não tinha opção, a não ser mentir. “Foi muito boa. A ceia estava deliciosa. Seus pais são muito agradáveis e gentis.”

Ele pronunciou, de um jeito mecânico. As duas últimas sentenças, pelo menos, eram verdadeiras. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, não detectou ali nenhum sinal de falsidade. Ele acreditava em Chanyeol cegamente. Não era de seu feitio, absolutamente. Sua índole era desconfiada, reservada, sempre analisando e considerando, Kyungsoo não se deixava levar por emoções arroubadas ou por pessoas que tentavam manipulá-lo. Com Chanyeol, entretanto, nada disso se aplicava. Com ele, tudo era diferente. Ele se transmutava numa criatura até meio estúpida.

“Que bom, Chanyeol. Que bom que você gostou. Eu fico muito feliz.”

E assim eles tinham chegado à casa de Chanyeol. Eram uns bons dez minutos de caminhada, e só nos últimos instantes Kyungsoo havia decidido interpelá-lo. A despedida pela qual ansiava seria um pouco diferente. Era uma pena que lhe faltasse coragem para se acercar do ômega, pedir outro beijo, abraçá-lo.

“Boa noite, Chanyeol”, ele se despediu, após alguns segundos incômodos. “Durma bem.”

Chanyeol, imóvel como um poste, entreabriu os lábios que ainda guardavam o sabor do beijo de Kyungsoo. Ele queria mais, mas não sabia como pedir. Não tinha segurança para tanto.

“Boa noite, pastor.”

Kyungsoo, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça bem passada, franziu a testa. E Chanyeol entendeu. Ele sempre entenderia.

“Boa noite, Kyungsoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música que o Chanyeol canta/toca pro Kyungsoo é ma mémoire sale, parte da trilha sonora de um filme francês lançado em 2006 chamado Canções de Amor. Essa letra é absurdamente linda e eu acho que combina demais com a história.  
> E aqui está a tradução dos trechos citados no capítulo:  
> Lava  
> A minha memória suja neste rio de lama  
> Da ponta da tua língua me limpa todo  
> E não deixes o mínimo vestígio  
> De tudo o que me liga e que me cansa  
> Ai de mim  
> [...]  
> Então queima  
> Queima-te quando tu te afundas na minha cama de gelo  
> A minha cama é como um bloco de gelo que derrete quando me abraças  
> Nada mais é triste, nada mais é grave  
> Se eu tenho o teu corpo como uma torrente de lágrimas


	4. 4

Os dias se passaram debaixo de nevasca, vento forte e cerração. Chanyeol, que costumava ficar indisposto e especialmente preguiçoso no clima frio, se encarcerou em casa, aproveitando aquele período de folga tão bem vindo. Na ausência de contato humano, canecas de chocolate quente aqueciam suas mãos enregeladas, a programação de natal na televisão lhe fazia companhia. Ele se refusava a pensar.

No dia de natal, uma das beatas que se afeiçoaram a ele lhe trouxe uma marmita recheada de iguarias da ceia da noite anterior. Chanyeol a convidou para entrar e ela fofocou longamente sobre a família Kim, uma vez que já estava muito bem inteirada de que seu anfitrião tinha sido convidado para ceiar na mansão de uma das famílias mais ricas da região. Chanyeol não tentou impedi-la – como o faria, de qualquer forma? Só lhe restava ser complacente.

“Aquele menino Kim é um perigo”, ele sentenciou, logo de cara. “Meu filho, se você ver um ômega de mais de vinte e cinco anos solteiro, desconfie. Nada pessoal, você é um dos poucos que se salvam.”

Mentira. Chanyeol não escapava da maledicência das beatas quando elas queriam malhá-lo. “Ele na capital aprontou poucas e boas, todo mundo sabe. Estava sempre pra lá e pra cá, causando confusão e se metendo com alfas de péssima índole. E agora, pra salvar a reputação dele, a família está de olho em nosso pastor. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! Estou orando, joelho no chão, para que o pastor Do escape de mais essa armadilha. Coitado, merece coisa melhor.”

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Elas realmente sustentavam a tese de que nenhum ômega era digno do precioso pastor delas. Kyungsoo não era apenas querido por sua congregação – ele era idolatrado, como um deus alfa que adejava entre humanos. Era até meio assustador. Mas, de certa forma, Chanyeol entendia o porquê daquilo.

“Tia, vocês são muito exigentes”, ele ousou repreendê-la, o que arrancou dela uma risada amena. Era como se tivesse dando bronca numa criança malcriada. A beata sequer se dava ao trabalho de negar. “Ninguém está à altura do pastor, vocês querem que ele morra solteiro? Não que ficar solteiro seja um problema, mas e se ele quiser ter alguém ao seu lado? Talvez ele não faça isso justamente por sentir que a congregação não vai apoiá-lo se ele tomar esse tipo de decisão.”

A beata não pareceu se convencer. Protetora como era em relação ao seu precioso pastor, não abriria mão de ser tão meticulosa quanto possível em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito.

“Não se preocupe, se eu encontrar um ômega que sirva pra ele, eu mesma vou avisá-lo.”

Chanyeol soltou uma risada mordaz, mas ainda divertida. “Ah, tia, isso eu já duvido. Você teria essa audácia?”

A mulher se empertigou, assumindo um ar afetado. “É o que lhe digo! Você pode achar que não, mas eu torço muito para o pastor construir uma família e ser feliz. Tenho certeza que ele seria um ótimo pai, o melhor. E um excelente esposo também! Fora que ele precisa de ajuda na obra... não deve ser fácil lidar com tudo sozinho. Então me perdoe se eu parecer exigente, a pessoa certa para ele deve cumprir uma série de requisitos. Não é possível negociar, Chanyeol-ah. Já foi uma boa coisa o tal do Byun sair de cena. Agora eu e as outras meninas estamos analisando perspectivas melhores para o pastor.”

Chanyeol estava completamente incrédulo. “Perspectivas melhores?”

“Sim, meu filho, claro! Você não percebeu como o pastor parece solitário? Até um pouco triste, amuado. A solidão não é nada agradável. E, no caso dele, a situação toda o isola ainda mais. Um homem na posição dele precisa de companhia e apoio. Olhe, filho, aqui pra nós... se aquele ômega não tivesse fugido com Byun Baekhyun, ele seria perfeito. Um menino tão bom! Esforçado, direito, respeitador... Me pergunto como Baekhyun conseguiu desvirtuá-lo.”

“Talvez isso fosse só uma fachada que ele não aguentou mais sustentar, tia.”

A beata riu de escárnio. Claramente ela tinha uma opinião contrária à de Chanyeol.

“Não sei, não. Nunca fui com a cara do Baekhyun. Ninguém ia. Ele tinha essa fama de longa data, sabia? Sempre teve essa inclinação estranha...”

A conversa estava tomando um rumo malicioso demais. Para despistá-la, Chanyeol perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: “Então quem vocês estão considerando agora, tia? Eu não serviria pro cargo?”

E se arrependeu na mesma hora. Sem conseguir se conter, ele fez uma careta, a qual não passou despercebida pela matrona.

“Você...?”

“Eu estava só brincando, tia”, ele se apressou em remediar. “Não leve a sério.”

Como ele temia, era tarde demais.

“Algumas pessoas têm feito comentários, sabia, meu filho? Eu não dei ouvidos, porque gosto muito de você. Você é uma pessoa boa, agradável, tem feito tanto pelas crianças da comunidade. Elas te adoram. Tem gente que malda você passar tanto tempo rondando o pastor... Mas eu não vejo problema nisso, afinal, você é um dos fiéis que mais o ajudam. E ele precisa de muita ajuda, como já disse”, a beata cruzou as pernas, assumindo uma postura imponente e inquisidora. “Se você serviria pro cargo? Me fale você.”

“Tia, esqueça o que eu falei, por favor.”

“Conheço gente que não apoiaria nem um pouco...”

“Isso não ajuda, tia.”

“Mas você tem o meu apoio”, ela declarou, resoluta. “Se você me prometer que será um bom companheiro pra ele, eu dou minha benção.”

“Tia, pelo amor da deusa”, ele choramingou, constrangido de vergonha, se sentindo completamente exposto e colocado contra a parede. “Vocês tem razão, todas vocês. Não há nenhum ômega bom o bastante pra ele por aqui e eu me incluo nisso.”

A beata se remexeu na cadeira, seu semblante horrorizado e escandalizado. Aparentemente, ela estava mesmo disposta a abrir uma exceção para Chanyeol. Nada mais justo – abaixo de Kyungsoo, ele era seu favorito.

“Que bobagem, Chanyeol! Eu acho que você seria sim bom para o pastor. Se é isso o que você quer, me diga. Eu tento ajudar.”

De frustração, ele esfregou as mãos grandes e ossudas no rosto amassado. As mãos de um ômega que não parecia um ômega. Um ômega longe de ser perfeito, nada adequado, que não se encaixava em nenhum padrão e que não servia para um alfa como Kyungsoo. Todas as partes que o compunham – erradas, feias, desagradáveis ao olhar. E não era só sua aparência. Chanyeol tinha feito um aborto. As pessoas faziam vista grossa porque ele não tinha relevância nenhuma, mas, se ele ousasse se achegar de Kyungsoo, seu passado seria revirado e exposto, julgado e censurado.  _ Assassino _ , já podia ouvir as acusações lhe cobrindo por inteiro, como uma mortalha, uma camisa de forças.  _ Você matou um inocente _ .

“Tia, por favor”, ele pediu, segurando o choro que já fechava sua garganta. “Posso ficar sozinho? Muito obrigado pela ceia.”

A beata ficou desconcertada. Aquela mudança de humor tão súbita... Mesmo assim, ela se foi, deixando-o só.

Chanyeol fechou a porta quando ela saiu, a mandíbula travada, os dentes cerrados. Ele detestaria chorar, tentou se conter, mas sua força não era párea para a dor que lhe golpeou de uma só vez, fazendo-o vergar. Era uma data difícil. Sua criança teria quantos anos, a essa altura? Onze? Ainda na idade de receber presentes do Papai Noel, de desembrulhá-los debaixo da árvore de natal. Ou muito velha para isso? De qualquer forma, não era mais uma criança – era uma pré-adolescente, já na puberdade. Uma menina? Um menino? Chanyeol nunca soube o sexo do seu bebê. Era cedo demais para determinar – e mesmo que não fosse, ele não teria aguentado descobrir.

O resto do dia foi cinza e triste, melancólico, embebido por culpa e lembranças dolorosas. Aquele filho que tinha perdido era o único que teria, ele tinha certeza. Nunca mais haveria outro como ele. Seu filho morto não teria um irmão vivo. A paternidade de Chanyeol tinha se frustrado no momento em que ele parira uma criança natimorta, que saíra despedaçada do seu útero. Nenhuma outra criança cresceria em seu ventre – ele não merecia tamanha benção. Ele era uma árvore seca que só servia para ser cortada.

❈

Kyungsoo teria preferido ficar em casa e fazer um almoço sossegado, mas seus pais pareciam animados com o convite que tinham recebido durante o culto da noite de Natal. Sua mãe, em especial, se regozijava por saber que seu caçula era tão adorado e considerado naquela cidadezinha, de modo que ele sequer contestou – apenas seguiu junto a eles em seu sedã de segunda mão rumo ao lar de mais um congregado que queria honrá-lo com uma refeição pomposa.

Não foi surpresa encontrar a família Kim em peso no recinto. A senhora Kim os banhava com sua solicitude, o que, claro, causou grande impressão em sua velha mãe. Os Do não eram pobres, mas, se comparada a daquelas pessoas, sua origem era humilde. Sua mãe nunca tinha estado na presença de uma mulher tão rica e refinada que, ademais, parecia tão interessada em qualquer coisa que tivesse a dizer. O senhor Kim era mais reservado – nem por isso tinha ficado de fora daquele papo entre pais de filhos solteiros. Os donos da casa estavam até um pouco deslocados, apesar de não se darem por vencidos.

Já Kyungsoo, sim, estava desconfortável. Ele não se importaria de conversar com Jongin... Se ao menos ele fosse um tanto menos incisivo. Temia que a família Kim apresentasse um pedido formal. Da última vez, fora um acordo entre o arcebispo e o prefeito. Não era nenhum absurdo pensar que aquela família poderia fazer algo parecido e decidir tratar disso diretamente com seu superior. O que os impedia? Kyungsoo era um pastor alfa. Ele  _ precisava _ de um ômega, para o bem de seu ofício. Que ele permanecesse solteiro a poucos dias de completar trinta anos não seria tolerado por muito tempo.

E Chanyeol? E se Kyungsoo decidisse fazer a corte a ele?  _ A corte _ ... Kyungsoo se recriminou mentalmente. Ele era demasiadamente brega e antiquado e sua profissão não oferecia muitos confortos materiais, tampouco privacidade, tempo para si mesmo ou folga. Casado consigo, Chanyeol estaria condenado a uma vida de muito serviço, trabalho incessante e cobranças sem fim. Ele estaria na mira do arcebispo também. Das beatas, dos congregados... Não seria fácil. Mas Kyungsoo era egoísta. Não podia se sacrificar assim e abrir mão de Chanyeol. E sabia que, se não se apressasse, o caminho seria interditado para eles, de modo definitivo. Não queria se ver em outro noivado de conveniência, sem amor – e tudo isso enquanto Chanyeol continuava em seus pensamentos. Não seria justo com ninguém.

“Mãe, pai”, ele os chamou, mal tinham terminado de comer. “Vamos indo. Já está na hora.”

Seus pais soltaram um muxoxo – pela vontade deles, ficariam ali pelo resto da tarde, mas já tinham reparado que Kyungsoo não faria concessões.

As despedidas foram animadas e longas, com direito a promessas de se encontrarem num futuro próximo. Jongin não parava de tocar Kyungsoo – fosse seu braço, mão, antebraço. Ele tentava se desvencilhar, mas o ômega não captava a mensagem. E assim o pastor se deu conta de que teria que agir rápido. Estava numa encruzilhada; se não tivesse uma atitude, outros teriam por ele.

E por que hesitava? Ele estava apaixonado por Chanyeol, não estava? O beijo que eles trocaram ele queria tanto repetir. Daria tudo por isso.

O que faltava? Kyungsoo se flagrava novamente acuado, impedido de tomar alguma iniciativa pela própria covardia. Como seria um bom marido se era frouxo e receoso? Ele tinha que parar de ser tão vacilante e agir.

_ Agir _ . Todos os seus planos de fuga e de ação passavam por Chanyeol. O encontravam, o envolviam. Ele era sua escolha. A única. Sempre fora ele.

❈

Naquela noite, Kyungsoo não conseguiu dormir – se virou de um lado para o outro da cama, insone de pensamentos urgentes, angústias e ansiedades. Quando abandonaria o medo, a covardia, a hesitação? Ele era um homem feito, mas agia como uma criança que à vista de todos tenta esconder o doce roubado. Patético.

A lua já tinha cruzado metade do céu quando ele se levantou, abrindo e fechando portas com delicadeza para não acordar seus pais. Já do lado de fora do casebre que ficava nos fundos da paróquia, ele vagou pelo caminho de pedras margeado por flores cultivadas pelas beatas. Elas tinham um apreço incomum por aquele jardim, gastavam tempo, esforço e até dinheiro do próprio bolso para mantê-lo. Kyungsoo tentara demovê-las dessa ideia, não era necessário despender recursos para manter um jardim nos fundos da igreja. No entanto, elas insistiram. O pastor ficou secretamente feliz. Ele gostava tanto de suas flores, de abrir a janela de sua cozinha e se deparar com aquela explosão de cores, verde para todo lado, abelhas zunindo, pássaros passeando ao redor de sua casa.

A habitação que a paróquia lhe cedera era modesta, mas muito limpa e organizada. Não era imensa, tampouco era pequena. Caberiam algumas crianças lá dentro, certamente. Kyungsoo prenderia as cordas de um balanço numa das árvores maiores para que elas pudessem brincar. Talvez ele pudesse construir uma gangorra também ou um escorregador. Se Chanyeol achasse seguro. À luz do luar, criava cenários que não tinha certeza se poderia trazer à realidade. Sua mente cansada divagava, sem que ele pudesse pôr arreios nela. Era o que queria. Sim, o que queria. Se já havia admitido isso de si para si, agora reconhecia que não poderia manter isso como um segredo – Chanyeol merecia saber. Ele  _ precisava _ saber, do contrário, Kyungsoo sonharia sozinho sonhos que nunca chegariam a se concretizar.

A reação do arcebispo, do prefeito, dos congregados e das beatas ainda o assustava. Poderia dar tudo  _ tão _ errado. Ele poderia sofrer retaliações, ostracismo, ser destituído de seu cargo, ficar sem emprego e moradia. E quanto a Chanyeol? Se as pessoas resolvessem se voltar contra si, Chanyeol seria poupado ou seria arrastado junto para a lama de onde Kyungsoo provavelmente nunca sairia? E se nada disso acontecesse? E se ele só estivesse extrapolando algo relativamente simples? O que havia de tão errado em ele querer ficar com Chanyeol? Chanyeol era um bom ômega, de conduta irrepreensível. E ninguém poderia usar Baekhyun como justificativa para lhe censurar – Baekhyun tinha tomado suas próprias decisões, nas quais Kyungsoo não tivera nenhuma influência.

Kyungsoo virou a noite. Foi incansável em sopesar os prós e os contras, em analisar as probabilidades, em criar soluções caso a situação tomasse um rumo desagradável. Quando o dia já ia amanhecendo, concluiu que, com ou sem a aprovação das pessoas, ele iria adiante. Ele queria Chanyeol e, contanto Chanyeol o quisesse de volta, ele teria Chanyeol.

Se sentiu corajoso e bravo ao tomar essa decisão. E Kyungsoo era indemovível quando punha uma coisa na cabeça.

❈

Kyungsoo seguiu sua rotina diária como se não tivesse passado a noite em claro. No dia seguinte, o último do ano, fariam um culto antes da hora da virada. Não seria uma ocasião tão especial quanto a celebração de natal, ainda assim, os voluntários chegaram cedo para fazer os preparativos. Entre eles, estava Chanyeol. Ao vê-lo, o coração de Kyungsoo falhou uma batida para em seguida bater descompassado no peito. Quando estava perto dele, era assim que ficava, desregulado, bagunçado, insensato. Kyungsoo sorriu ao se aproximar dele, um olhar de deleite, tão doce e meigo. Como se estivesse vendo algo extraordinário. Isso não passou despercebido por Chanyeol, que fico desconcertado. Ele estava imaginando coisas?

Mas talvez não estivesse. Kyungsoo o isolou do resto dos voluntários, o detendo numa bolha só deles – toda a sua atenção era de Chanyeol, seus olhares, seus sorrisos. Kyungsoo nunca havia sido nada menos do que gentil consigo, porém, era diferente dessa vez. Não era uma gentileza impessoal, muito menos a afabilidade que ele, como pastor, tinha por suas ovelhas. Era algo além. Como na noite de natal, em que tinham se beijado.  _ Deixe que falem _ , ele tinha lhe dito. Deixe que falem.

E as pessoas falariam. Kyungsoo não parecia se importar. Ele tinha levado Chanyeol para fora, andando ao lado dele pela estradinha de pedras que conduzia até sua casa, nos fundos do terreno da paróquia. Chanyeol admirou as rosas do jardim, as begônias, as orquídeas. A brisa daquele dia claro de inverno esvoaçou seus cabelos crescidos, que ele colocou detrás das orelhas. Ele tinha ambas as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos – se elas estivessem livres, poderiam agir por si próprias, traindo as emoções que se lhe rebentavam à flor da pele.

Eles conversaram sobre o que não interessava de verdade – era um diálogo velado, que escondia em seu cerne declarações que não seriam pronunciadas em voz alta. Não ainda. “O dia está tão lindo” – quer dizer: é você quem está lindo, eu nunca contemplei nada tão bonito. “Esse ano passou rápido” – significa: um ano novo começará em breve. Quero você comigo durante esse ano e em todos os outros que virão. “Vou passar um café para você” era um jeito torto de dizer: me deixe cuidar de você. “Sua casa é muito bonita”: eu poderia fazer dela meu lar, eu viveria bem aqui.

“Meus pais vão embora no primeiro de janeiro”, Kyungsoo avisou – eu estarei sozinho, era o que ele insinuava, nas entrelinhas. Chanyeol, sentado à mesa, uma xícara fumegante de café em suas mãos meio trêmulas, ergueu o olhar, fitando Kyungsoo, esperançoso e irrequieto. “Então, se você puder... se estiver livre... eu farei um almoço para você. Minha comida é decente, eu garanto.”

Chanyeol deixou escapar um riso desconcertado. Ele se sentia inseguro como uma pré-adolescente diante de seu primeiro amor. Ele piscou algumas vezes, os cílios batendo uns nos outros de forma suave. Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de acompanhar esse movimento. Era fácil se perder nele, se apaixonar por ele, desejá-lo. Amá-lo.

“Eu já ouvi as beatas comentando que sua comida é ótima”, Chanyeol disse, um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, grande e cativante, daqueles que aqueciam o peito de Kyungsoo. “Eu quero muito provar, mas se você me deixar te ajudar vai ser melhor ainda.”

Chanyeol, notando que Kyungsoo estava mais despojado, também ficou à vontade. Pelo menos por enquanto, ele se permitiria acreditar que havia chance, que Kyungsoo não tinha voltado atrás no que lhe falara naquela noite de natal, diante da mansão da família Kim.

A expressão de Kyungsoo se iluminou de pronto. Ele e Chanyeol na cozinha, fazendo o almoço juntos era como o prenúncio de um futuro que parecia terrivelmente alcançável. Um futuro pelo qual ansiava com todo o seu ser. Não fazia muito tempo, ele vislumbrava o resto da sua vida em tons de cinza – ela estava fadada a ser desinteressante, triste, enfadonha. Com um casamento arranjado, um esposo que tinha por si nada a não ser desprezo. De repente, como por providência divina, como em resposta a orações incessantes, sua sorte mudara.

Kyungsoo acreditava em seus deuses – não à toa, resolvera dedicar sua existência a eles. Eles o abençoaram com vigor e propósito, lhe conduziram até o ponto em que se encontrava, o guiaram a um destino bom. Oscilando entre gratidão e alívio, ele enfim descansou o fardo que carregara por tanto tempo.

“Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir me concentrar com você por perto”, Kyungsoo abaixou um pouco a cabeça, sorrindo meio acanhado – era um gesto característico seu, adorável em sua sinceridade, insuperável no quanto era atraente. Chanyeol o tinha visto um par de vezes; se não tivesse um milhão de outros motivos para justificar sua paixão pelo pastor Do, aquele gesto em específico lograria a mágica.

“Por que não? Eu vou te ajudar, eu já disse”, com o cotovelo dobrado sobre a mesa e o rosto apoiado na base da mão, Chanyeol o contemplava com um olhar que, de tão enlevado, era como um céu cravejado de estrelas. Kyungsoo se sentiu ridículo. Ele pensou em metáforas bobas e piegas, em clichês românticos, em lugares-comuns. Nada que o explicasse, nada que chegasse perto de contê-lo. “Eu não vou te atrapalhar, pastor–  _ Kyungsoo _ .”

Kyungsoo mordeu a parte interna da própria bochecha, suprimindo mais um sorriso abobalhado por aquela correção que Chanyeol se tinha feito. Ele havia aprendido. Ele às vezes vacilava, mas a maneira como se achegava de Kyungsoo não permitia retorno. O que eles tinham ali não seria facilmente desfeito. Era novo e prematuro, frágil, até – mas não era frouxo e não era instável.

Kyungsoo queria beijá-lo de novo.

“Você não o faria de propósito”, ele esclareceu, arregalando os olhos como que para assegurar seu argumento. Chanyeol descansou a xícara sobre o pires – sua mão segurou o braço de Kyungsoo, coberto por pelo menos duas camadas de roupa. Apesar de a casa ser bem aquecida, o frio se infiltrava através das paredes até chegar aos ossos.

“Você vai ter que se concentrar”, Chanyeol o alertou e Kyungsoo entendeu – tinham voltado a se comunicar por códigos. “Mesmo comigo bem perto, você vai ter que ir até o fim. Ou você vai me convidar para um almoço pra no fim me deixar sem almoço?”

Misericórdia. Pela Deusa Mãe Virgem. Kyungsoo engoliu a seco, os olhos a ponto de saltarem das órbitas. Ele assentiu, nervoso – sim, iria se concentrar. E sim, ele iria até o fim. Mal podia esperar por esse tal almoço.

❈

No último culto do ano, Chanyeol e seus alunos subiram ao púlpito antes da ministração da palavra. Usualmente, eles tocavam cinco, no máximo seis louvores – naquele culto, todavia, cantaram quase o dobro disso. Nas escrituras, se lia: louvar é orar duas vezes. Os deuses apreciam a música, ela é a linguagem universal, que se faz entender a todas as criaturas. Ela alcança não só os ouvidos, mas também o coração. Quando era Chanyeol o maestro ou o próprio artista que invoca a melodia, ela se tornava ainda mais significativa. Profunda, bela. Ou assim Kyungsoo achava.

Os alunos de Chanyeol tinham idades variadas – alguns deles eram crianças ainda com modos de bebês. Esses, ele ajudava a subir os degraus da nave, punha no colo, os tratava de modo especialmente afável e atencioso. Chanyeol sabia lidar com aquela molecada. Quando ia conversar com eles, se ajoelhava no mesmo nível deles e os fitava diretamente, dando a eles sua atenção irrestrita.

Uma criança precisa de amor, de respeito, de afeto, de compreensão. Chanyeol tinha tudo isso em abundância. Ele se doava com tanta facilidade, como se fosse natural e não lhe custasse nada. Kyungsoo o observava. Se Chanyeol não fosse real, ele conseguiria inventá-lo?

❈

Os pais de Kyungsoo partiram bem cedo pela manhã. Não houve despedidas prolongadas, pois eles sabiam que logo seriam convidados a voltar. Uma mãe nunca se engana, no fim das contas – e a senhora Do já tinha percebido que, em breve, seria apresentada formalmente a seu futuro genro.

Dessa vez, ela deixou seu caçula sozinho naquela cidade sem preocupação, sem o peso no peito que persistia sempre que tinha que lhe dar adeus. Kyungsoo enfim teria companhia – uma companhia de  _ verdade _ . E seu coração de mãe se aliviava.

Pouco antes da hora do almoço, Chanyeol bateu à sua porta, os nós dos dedos brancos de tão forte que segurava a garrafa de vinho. Manchas de dedo sobre o vidro esverdeado, os lábios arroxeados pelo frio inclemente de um janeiro que mal começara, seu fôlego se condensava no ar, nuvens pálidas circundando o rosto ruborizado. Kyungsoo o recebeu com um sorriso aberto – ele abriu portas e puxou cadeiras, serviu sua taça de vinho e pôs sua mesa. Sentado do lado oposto ao seu, ele esticava o braço, suas mãos tateando no claro em busca das de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol estava sem apetite. A comida estava deliciosa, tinha certeza disso pelo pouco que conseguira provar, mas sua garganta travava, havia um amargor em sua boca, uma sede que ele tentou aplacar com o vinho branco. Kyungsoo também não estava muito interessado na comida, ele parecia disperso – se fixava em Chanyeol como se assim fosse absorver cada detalhe dele, como se precisasse gravar seu rosto e seus trejeitos, uma coisa meio urgente e desesperada, inadiável. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de se segurar, portanto, nem tentou.

Como tinha se iniciado? Chanyeol, àquela altura já meio alto, não saberia apontar o exato instante em que eles se aproximaram, como aconteceu, se Kyungsoo ou se ele mesmo havia dito alguma coisa antes de começarem a se beijar.

Um alfa lhe fazia a corte, um alfa cozinhara para ele, um alfa o levava para a cama. Depois de seu primeiro namorado, o pai de seu filho jamais nascido, não havia tido outro. Suas experiências na época de faculdade foram todas com homens betas, nenhuma digna de nota, nenhum deles lhe tinha feito sentir qualquer coisa que se equiparasse ao modo como Kyungsoo o fazia sentir. Na casa paroquial, a apenas alguns metros da igreja agora vazia, num quarto sobriamente mobiliado, parcamente decorado, Kyungsoo o despiu e o beijou com uma intensidade maior que ele mesmo. Os olhos de Chanyeol se reviram por trás de pálpebras cerradas, seu cérebro mal computando tamanho prazer, tamanha satisfação.

Kyungsoo se curvou diante dele e o tomou em sua língua – ele o chupou e o fodeu na cama a qual, até então, não recebera outro corpo a não ser o seu. Seu quarto, um local de solidão, de desejos reprimidos enfim confessos, se transformava num templo onde adoraria aquele ômega.  _ Seu ômega _ .

“Chanyeol...”, Kyungsoo o chamou, sua voz rouca e grave se dispersando pelo cômodo. Chanyeol o fitou embriagado, pelo álcool ou pela luxúria, não importava. “Eu posso... eu posso continuar?”

Era perigoso, os dois sabiam. Chanyeol não estava no cio, mas em qualquer época havia certo risco. Ainda assim, ele assentiu, sofregamente. Não podiam parar, não até chegarem ao fim.

Chanyeol, de pernas bem abertas, deitado sobre lençóis desarrumados, apertou o braço de Kyungsoo, suas unhas curtas se enterrando na pele salpicada por sinais. “Não pare. Alfa, não pare.”

Kyungsoo sorriu de lado, suas sobrancelhas franzidas quase como se estivesse se desculpando por antecedência. Pelo que, não tinha certeza. Ele se curvou, beijando a barriga lisa de Chanyeol e, em seguida, pressionou uma das faces contra o ventre seco do ômega. Kyungsoo se viu a ponto de rir pela súbita vontade de chorar. Sua família viria dali de dentro? Seria ali o primeiro lar deles?

“Eu não acredito que estamos aqui. Desse jeito”, ele o tinha abraçado pela cintura, sua bochecha na altura do umbigo do outro. Talvez, dali a alguns anos, quem sabe meses, poderia ouvir alguma coisa se colocasse o ouvido sobre a barriga do outro. Se os deuses o abençoassem. E se Chanyeol também assim desejasse. “Faz muito tempo que eu quero isso. Muito tempo.”

Chanyeol se sentou, o puxando um pouco mais para cima a fim de abraçá-lo. Eles ficaram assim por uma eternidade. O frio do inverno tinha dissipado o calor de suas peles, e agora eles tremiam nos braços um do outro. A primeira vez deles não teve um fim. O sexo não teve gozo. Eles teriam que compensar em outra ocasião. Em todas elas.

“Alfa”, Chanyeol o chamou – Kyungsoo se pôs em alerta. “Eu sempre quis você.”

Sempre é um período de tempo muito longo. Que se estende para além da compreensão, que se prolonga infinitamente. Sempre é uma verdade, uma promessa.

Kyungsoo o conteve num abraço apertado. Chanyeol não sairia dali, não por vontade própria – de todos os lugares pelos quais passara, aquele era o mais seguro, o mais caloroso, o que lhe oferecia sossego e conforto. Ele tinha encontrado seu lar. 


End file.
